The return of fate
by Awaky
Summary: Il était épuisé de sa vie, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, revoir cette personne, celle dont il avait oublié le nom et le visage, c'était son souhait le plus cher, mais cela était-il possible? /!\Abandonné!\
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Il neigeait ce jour là, l'homme était assis sur une pierre, les mains sur ses genoux et regardait le sol. Il y avait plusieurs épées autour de lui, plantées dans le sol. Il soupira et sourit en repensant à sa vie.  
"J'ai vécu pendant des centaines d'années"  
Le vent glacial hurlait autour de lui à travers ce silence de mort.  
"J'ai tué des centaines de milliers de personnes pour en sauver des millions, j'ai poursuivis mon idéal à travers les années, j'ai rencontré énormément de personnes toute différentes les unes des autres, je l'ai ai vu tomber les uns après les autres alors que je restais debout en marchant, ma vie était constitué de regrets que je ne pourrais jamais changer"  
L'homme releva la tête pour rencontrer le corps encore frais et le sang étendu dans la neige de ses dernières victimes.  
"Tout cela en valait-il la peine? Je pensais que oui, je voulais simplement poursuivre le rêve de mon père : être un héros. Et pourquoi, pourquoi m'a t-on traité de monstre durant toutes ces années? Un héros est-il un monstre au final? Certains m'adorait d'autres me détestait. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver tout le monde, j'ai appris au fil du temps que ce rêve égoïste était impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, pour sauver quelqu'un, une personne doit mourir. C'est la leçon que j'ai apprise. Parfois je me demande : si j'avais fait des choix différents, ma vie aurait-elle changé? Je voulais simplement être digne de marcher à ses côtés et comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu, comprendre ses souffrances, comprendre son souhait : celui de retourner sauver son pays comme un roi le ferait. Qu'elle était son nom déjà?"  
L'homme leva son regard vers le ciel gris dont les flocons tombaient abondamment.  
"Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom ni même de son visage. Parfois quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de la voir, mais son visage reste flou, je vois ses cheveux blond qui flottaient dans l'air. Je la vois dire quelques chose, mais étrangement, sa voix n'atteint pas mes oreilles, qu'avait-elle dit déjà? Puis, une lumière vive qui m'aveugle m'obligeant à fermer les yeux, quand je les rouvrent, elle n'était plus là, me laissant seul dans cet endroit."  
L'homme se leva prenant une épée basique à son passage, il traina l'arme derrière lui et avança lentement ne sachant pas où aller.  
"Si je pouvais au moins la voir une dernière fois, penser à cette personne me rend heureux à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur revit. J'ai donné mon corps et mon esprit pour mon idéal, dois-je donner mon âme pour pouvoir la voir au moins quelques minutes?"  
Il s'arrêta devant un sapin et s'adossa contre lui, il se laissa glisser dessus pour se retrouver assis, il leva les yeux vers les branches et soupira.  
"Tu me pardonneras si je m'arrête maintenant où je dois continuer à avancer jusqu'à être digne de t'atteindre et de marcher à tes côtés? Je ne sais plus qui tu es, me pardonneras tu de t'avoir oublié? Je sais seulement que tu était important pour moi, penser à toi me rassure, me rend heureux et me force à avancer, mais, maintenant, je n'ai plus la force de continuer. J'ai passé un contrat avec Alaya et je suis devenu un Counter Guardian et un Esprit Heroic. J'ai tué d'innombrable personne sous ses ordres. J'ai remplis mon devoir, je veux simplement me reposer, j'ai l'impression que si je fermais les yeux je pourrais m'endormir instantanément."  
C'était ses dernières pensées, celles de sa vie, une vie qui a durée plus de 200 ans. L'homme soupira et ferma les yeux laissant ses bras tomber dans la neige froide et humide, il ne souriait pas, à vrai dire il avait arrêté de sourire il y a bien longtemps, il était devenus très distant et froid, il n'était pas arrogant juste distant avec le monde. Il poussa son dernier soupire.

 **Quel est ton vœux?**

"Mon vœux? Changer ma vie aurait était l'un de mes vœux, mais je pense que j'en ai un plus important, c'est un vœux purement égoïste"

 **Alors je te le redemande, quel est ton vœux?**

"Je voudrais la voir une dernière fois, cette personne qui était dans mes rêves, celle qui me rendait heureux"

 **Est-ce là ton vœux le plus précieux?**

"Oui, je veux la revoir, me souvenir d'elle, me souvenir de son prénom, de son visage"

 **Alors que ton vœux te sois accordé, Emiya Shirou, retourne la voir, va à son époque et rencontre là pour la seconde fois**

Le Counter Guardian fut éblouis par une lumière vive, il se sentait lourd et avait l'impression de tomber, peu à peu, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il faisait noire. C'était la première conclusion qu'il pouvait faire, il se redressa pour voir que tout autour de lui était noire.  
"Où suis-je?" murmura l'homme  
Tu es nul part, pour être exacte, tu es dans un monde que j'ai créé de toute pièce, un lieu sans frontière, sans rien autour.  
L'homme se retourna et regarda autour de lui, il avait entendu une voix, il en était sûr.  
"Qui es-tu?!" cria l'homme  
"Oh excuse moi!" répondit la voix  
Soudain, après une lumière bleuté apparut un homme, il avait de long cheveux gris et des yeux de la même couleur, il portait un robe de mage et une capuche blanche.  
"Je me nomme Merlin, enchanté. J'ai entendu ton souhait, Emiya Shirou, c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici dans ce monde"  
Shirou n'attendit pas une seconde et fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains, il s'approcha mais s'arrêta quand l'homme aux cheveux gris claqua son bâton contre le sol noire.  
"Ton souhait, était celui de revoir la femme dont tu as oublié le visage et le nom n'est-ce-pas?"  
Shirou sursauta et lâcha ses armes qui disparurent aussitôt. Il recula de quelques pas et continua de fixer l'homme en face de lui.  
"Oui, c'est exact, je souhaitais voir une dernière fois cette femme. Je veux m'excuser d'avoir oublié son nom et son visage, j'ai l'impression qu'elle était importante pour moi, j'avais l'impression de vouloir marcher à ses côtés et pouvoirs subir son malheur avec elle"  
"Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'envoyer à son époque car cela pourrait changer son futur et cela ne doit pas être fait. Mais j'ai entendu ton souhait et j'ai dis que j'allais l'exaucer, je tiendrais parole!" expliqua l'homme  
Merlin rigola et fit claquer son baton contre le sol, une lumière doré entoura Shirou qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
"Emiya Shirou, tu participeras à la IV guerre du Graal en tant que Servant Saber!" annonça l'homme alors qu'une lumière blanche engloba Shirou.

* * *

Kiritsugu venait d'invoquer son Servant : Saber. Il avait utilisé comme catalyseur : Avalon, le fourreau magique du Roi Arthur, mais qu'elle fut sa stupeur quand le Servant apparut était une femme.  
"Je suis le Servant Saber et j'ai répondu à votre appel, je vous le demande, lequel de vous est mon Master?" demanda la femme  
"C'est moi" répondit calmement Kiritsugu  
Kiritsugu avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de couleur noire, il était vêtu d'un costume dont l'ensemble est de couleur noir par dessus une chemise grise, il a des chaussures noires et portait aussi un long manteau noire. A côté de lui se trouvait Irisviel von Einzbern, sa femme, elle avait de long cheveux argentée et des yeux rouge, elle portait une longue robe blanche aux parures dorées. Quant au Servant, elle avait des cheveux blond attachés en un chignon surplombé d'une tresse, un noeud bleu maintenait l'ensemble. Elle possèdait une armure dont le tissu était d'un bleu roi, des motifs bleus parsemaient l'armure d'acier, qui se finissait par de la dentelle elle aussi parsemée de joyaux jaune.  
"Quel est ton identité Saber?" demanda Kiritsugu toujours surpris que ce soit une femme qui fut invoqué  
"Je suis Arturia Pendragon, plus connus en tant qu'Arthur Pendragon, le roi des chevaliers" répondit calmement le Servant  
"Le roi Arthur est sensé être un homme, alors pourquoi es-tu une femme?" jura Kiritsugu qui se retourna  
Arturia fronça les sourcils en regardant son Master.  
"Mon sexe vous dérange t-il, Master?" demanda la blonde  
Soudainement, Irisviel grimaça de douleur, Kiritsugu se tourna vers elle, une lumière rouge apparut sur sa main droite créant une forme en 3 parties distinctes, la forme représentait une lame d'épée avec de chaque côté des ailes. La femme regarda sa main avec horreur jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière doré apparut non loin d'Arturia dévoilant un homme qui avait les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en arrière, il portait un ensemble noire qui lui faisait office de secondes peau tout particulièrement au niveau du buste, il porte également une veste rouge qui recouvrait uniquement son bras droit ainsi que son bassin et ses jambes allant jusqu'à mi- tibias, autour de ses hanches se trouvait un long ruban blanc lui servant de ceinture. Ses jambes étaient recouvert de son ensemble noire. Il portait des chaussures ressemblant à des bottes de combat noires. Il avait aussi, une grande veste blanche sur les épaules tombant jusqu'à ses genoux, sur son front se trouvait un bandeau ayant la même couleur que sa veste rouge. L'homme ouvrit soudainement ses yeux dévoilant une couleur ambre unique. L'homme ignora complétement le monde autour de lui et s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux argenté, il posa un genoux aux sol avant de regarder le sol.  
"Je suis le Servant Saber, j'ai répondu à l'appel du Graal, je suppose que vous êtes mon Master?"  
La femme aux cheveux argenté ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle continua de regarder le Servant qui était à ses pieds, elle regarda rapidement sa main droite et répondit par un signe positif. L'homme se leva et passa son bras droit devant lui avant de s'abaisser poliment.  
"Alors le contrat est établis, mes épées seront à vos services" répondit le roux  
"Qui es-tu!" demanda rapidement la blonde en faisant apparaître son épée cachée derrière un fourreau d'air  
Le roux tourna légèrement la tête vers la blonde, il regarda la femme d'un regard vide d'émotions.  
"Je suis le servant Saber" répondit simplement l'homme  
"C'est faux! Je suis le Servant Saber, invoqué par cet homme!" affirma Arturia en montrant son Master qui n'avait rien dit  
"Mon Servant à raison, je l'ai invoqué et elle est apparut en tant que servant Saber" confirma Kiritsugu  
Le roux se tourna vers le brun, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction des sorts de commandements présent sur la main droite d'Irisviel.  
"Je vois, je suis un Servant de trop dans cette guerre" hypothésa le roux, Shirou se tourna vers son Master rapidement "Master, dois-je mettre fin à ma vie afin de régler ce problème?"  
"Euh.. Je-" commença l'homonculus qui fut rapidement coupé par la blonde  
"N'as-tu aucun souhait pour le Graal pour vouloir mettre fin à ton existence aussi rapidement?!" cria le roi des chevaliers  
Shirou se retourna vers elle et baissa les yeux vers le sol.  
"Mon seul souhait était de me souvenir du nom et du visage de la femme que j'aimais. J'ai été invoqué ici en tant que Servant en trop dans cette guerre, je prends donc ceci pour une punition pour l'avoir oubliée. Et si je dois mettre fin à ma vie afin de ne pas interférer dans cette guerre alors je le ferais, je ne suis qu'un Servant"  
Arturia jura avant de faire disparaître son arme, elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Kiritsugu.  
"Il ne peut y avoir 2 Saber" affirma la blonde en regardant son Master  
Kiritsugu croisa également les bras et se tourna vers le roux qui ne bougeait pas.  
"Tu as raison, il ne peut y avoir 2 Saber dans cette guerre, mais avoir 2 Servant de notre côtés est un gros avantage, nous allons en tirer profit. Quel est ta véritable identité?" demanda le brun  
Le roux se tourna vers son Master lui demandant l'autorisation d'un seul regard, elle lui répondit positivement par un signe de la tête et il soupira.  
"Mon nom est Emiya Shirou" répondit simplement le roux  
La réponse créa un blanc dans l'église, Kiritsugu sursauta tendit qu'Irisviel mettait ses mains devant sa bouche en faisant une mise surprise.  
"Emiya?" répété Kiritsugu "Tu es donc mon fils?" continua l'homme  
"Je suis votre fils adoptif pour être exact. Mais j'ai oublié quand et comment vous m'avez adopté et même les circonstances, veuillez m'excusez"  
"Cela est peut-être dû à cette invocation surprise.." conclut Kiritsugu en se tenant le menton  
"Comment es-tu mort?" demanda Irisviel qui n'avait pas parlé  
Le roux se tourna vers elle et sembla prendre une expression attristé.  
"Pour tout vous dire Master, je ne suis pas encore mort dans mon époque, on peut dire que mon esprit est dans un état proche de la mort, j'ai subis.." commença le roux avant de détourner le regard, "Une malédiction" finit-il en crachant le mot avec dégout  
"Une malédiction?" répéta Kiritsugu  
"Oui, les circonstances me sont aussi floues, je ne me souviens pas très bien de ma vie avant cette invocation" répondit le roux  
"Quelles sont tes capacités?" demanda Kiritsugu  
"Je suis polyvalent, je suis capable de me battre avec une lance et même un arc, même si j'ai une affinité avec les épées" répondit le roux  
"Je vois, ça pourra nous être utile, très bien" conclut le brun, il se tourna en direction de sa femme "Iri, nous ne changerons pas de plan. Je te laisse le soin de leur expliquer" ordonna le tueur de mage alors qu'il faisait un demi-tour pour partir de l'église  
Irisviel soupira puis se tourna vers les Servants, elle sourit puis se retourna.  
"Suivez-moi" dit-elle simplement en commençant à marché.  
La blonde fit rapidement disparaître son armure et commença à suivre la femme suivis par Shirou. La femme ouvrit la grande porte en bois laissant voir aux Servants la neige qui tombaient abondamment, la blonde ne s'en préoccupa pas et continue à marcher, le roux fit quelques pas avant de lever les yeux pour regarder la neige tomber.  
"Il neige aussi ici" conclut le roux en murmurant  
"Que se passe t-il?" demanda son Master alors que les deux femmes s'étaient arrêtées  
Le roux abaissa son regard et rencontra le regard doux et gentil de la femme aux cheveux argenté et le regard froid et royal de la blonde.  
"Rien Master, j'étais dans mes pensées, pardonnez-moi" répondit l'homme en marchant

* * *

Irisviel venait de servir 3 tasses d'un thé orangé, elle s'assit rapidement sur une chaise et releva son regard vers la blonde qui regardait à travers la fenêtre. Dehors se trouvait Kiritsugu avec sa fille Illyasviel et jouaient ensemble.  
"Je n'aime pas la façon de penser de Kiritsugu" annonça la blonde en se retournant "Me juger car je suis une femme est honteux"  
Iri ricana et commença à boire une gorgée de son thé.  
"Il ne comprends pas pourquoi ceux de ton époque ont laissé une laisse endurer tout ça" répondit sa femme  
Arturia soupira puis s'approcha de Irisviel.  
"Je l'ai décidé de moi même, je savais ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver et je n'ai pas reculé, c'était mon choix et mon destin"  
"Ne lui en veut pas trop" demanda Irisviel, la femme se tourna vers le canapé un peu plus loin, Shirou y était assis et semblait regarder dans le vide.  
"Shirou, vient prendre du thé, tu verras il est délicieux" appela son Master  
L'homme se retourna et regarda le thé de loin, il se leva puis leur tourna le dos.  
"Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi Master, je ne suis qu'un Servant, mon devoir est celui de combattre" répondit l'homme froidement  
Irisviel soupira et se tourna vers Saber.  
"Viens donc prendre du thé Saber, il est délicieux"  
La blonde s'inclina polliement et attrapa l'une des tasses.  
"Je vais accepter l'invitation, merci Irisviel" remercia le Roi des chevaliers en prenant une gorgée  
Shirou soupira en les regardant, il se tourna vers la fenêtre à laquelle il s'approcha. Il fronça rapidement les sourcils et ouvrit la fenêtre soudainement sous le cris d'étonnement de son Master sous le vent glacial.  
"Master, cible en mouvement à 3 kilomètres d'ici!" cria son Servant alors qu'il faisait apparaître un arc noire plutôt grand à l'aspect futuriste.  
Iri se leva directement en étant surprise.  
"Un intrus? Peux-tu l'éliminer d'ici?" demanda la femme aux cheveux argentés  
"Sans aucun problème, donnez moi l'ordre et je le ferais" répondit le roux en jetant un coup d'œil aux femmes  
"Alors élimine le, il ne doit pas s'approcher!"  
Shirou soupira et tendit son arc, il prit appuis sur le rebord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il posa sa jambe droite. Le roux n'attendit pas une seconde et tira une salve d'une dizaine de flèches rouges à travers le ciel, les flèches tombèrent rapidement plus loin dans la foret. Shirou abaissa son arc et le fit disparaître, il ferma rapidement la fenêtre et regarda sa mère adoptive d'un regard calme.  
"Cible éliminée" annonça calmement l'homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé pour s'assoir  
"Etait-ce un Servant" demanda Arturia  
"Non, plutôt un clone, l'énergie était trop faible pour que ce soit un Servant à part entière. Je suis sûr de son élimination, j'ai vu mes flèches le transpercer, n'ayez aucunes craintes"  
Un blanc s'installa alors que Irisviel se rassit sur sa chaise en buvant une autre gorgée de son thé, le blanc fut coupé quelques secondes plus tard par l'entrée du bruns.  
"Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi a t-il eu des tirs?" demanda le mari  
"Un clone s'était infiltré, l'Irregular s'en ai occupé" expliqua rapidement Arturia  
"Je vois, nous risquons beaucoup en restant ici, Iri, j'ai préparé un plan" annonça le brun  
"Nous t'écoutons Kiritsugu" répondit son Servant  
"Je vais me diriger en premier vers Fuyuki, 8 heures après vous viendrez, Saber tu te feras passé pour le Servant d'Iri. Quand à toi Irregular tu resteras avec eux, vous deux vous vous déguiserez comme hommes de mains. Si jamais un Servant vous attaque tu resteras en arrière, tu atteindra seulement quand la situation sera critique" expliqua l'homme  
"Compris" répondirent les 3 en mêmes temps  
"Très bien j'y vais alors, vos tenues sont avec les homonculus" annonça l'homme alors qu'il quittait la salle.

* * *

Un vielle homme habillé en noire se tenait droit dans l'église, il avait une croix autour du coup et tenait un livre.  
"Je suis désolé père, l'un des clones d'Assassin a été détruit" annonça un homme derrière lui  
L'homme était assez grand de taille et avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur, il portait un costume de couleur noire et avait également autour d'une cou une croix en signe d'appartenance au clergé.  
"Je vois, Assassin a t-il pu voir l'attaquant?" demanda le plus vieux des deux  
"Non je suis désolé, il a juste pu voir des flèches rouges l'atteindre" répondit le fils  
"Je vois, ce ne peut pas être Archer, vu qu'il a été invoqué par Tokiomi. Bien, nous allons devoir enquêter sur ça"

* * *

Fin du chapitre


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Les textes en italiques sont des Flash-Back_

 **Les textes en gras sont les paroles d'Alaya**

* * *

 _"Shirou ordonne moi de détruire le Graal!" cria une blonde_  
 _La roux hésitait, il ne trouvait pas les mots, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas lui ordonner de le faire et la voir disparaître. Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol et serra ses poings._  
 _"Shirou, je veux t'entendre le dire.." demanda la Servant plus doucement_  
 _Le garçon releva ses yeux ambre pour rencontrer les yeux vert qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant. Elle lui souriait. Il déglutit puis leva sa main droite en direction du ciel en tremblant._  
 _"Saber, accomplis ton devoir!" cria le roux_  
 _Son dernier sorts de commandements s'illumina d'un rouge brillant, l'onde de choc percuta le Servant devant lui qui leva son épée dorée en direction du ciel, un rayon d'or s'éleva transperçant les nuages sombres._  
 _EXCALIBUR_  
 _Elle abaissa son arbre transperçant au passage le Graal corrompu qui explosa quelques secondes plus tard. Le roux ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la poussière._  
 _"Saber? Saber, où es-tu?" demanda rapidement le roux en marchant à l'aveugle dans la fumée_  
 _Il en sortit pour rencontrer la blonde les cheveux détachés regardant au loin. Il s'approcha sans dire un mot._  
 _"Tu sais Shirou, j'ai quelque chose à te dire" annonça le Servant_  
 _"Je t'écoutes"_  
 _La blonde se retourna et sourit à son Master. Le soleil commença à se lever illuminant la zone, le roux ferma les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et remarqua que la blonde n'était plus là._  
 _"Je t'aime" résonna une voix dans le ciel_  
 _Shirou tomba à genoux dans l'herbe et regarda le sol._  
 _"Ne me laisse pas.." supplia le jeune homme_

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans l'avion, en face d'elle se trouvait les 2 Servants, le roux regardait à travers la fenêtre, il portait un costard noir ouvert laissant voir sa chemise grise foncé et sa cravate noire, à ses côtés se trouvait Arturia portant le même costard mais fermé. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval. La blonde avait les yeux fermés et semblait se concentrer.  
"Vous êtes réveillé Master? Vous vous agitiez dans votre sommeil"  
La femme aux cheveux argentés répondit à son Servant par un sourire, elle s'étira rapidement et s'assit convenablement dans son siège.  
"Un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiètes pas Shirou"  
"Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être surpris d'utiliser un avion pour la première fois?" demanda Irisviel  
"Lors de leur invocation, les Servants obtiennent une connaissance sur ce monde, cela nous permet de ne pas être surpris sur des choses simples comme les voitures ou autre" expliqua la blonde en ouvrant les yeux  
"Pour ma part, je suis un héros du futur, j'ai déjà pris l'avion plus d'une fois"  
"Oh je vois, c'est très pratique!" rigola Irisviel  
Shirou soupira et se leva pour marcher un peu, les deux femmes le regardait avec un regard interrogateur.  
"Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé l'avion, même si les raisons sont floues pour moi" expliqua le roux  
"Ce pourrait-il que ton passé-" commença Irisviel avant d'être interrompu par le bruit d'explosion venant de la cabine de pilotage.  
En quelques secondes les 2 Servants avaient revêtus leur tenues de combat. Shirou prit les devant et se dirigea vers la cabine dont la porte avait explosé, il entra rapidement pour voir l'immense vitre brisée ainsi que les cadavres des deux conducteurs par terre, un homme se trouvait sur le devant de l'appareil, son corps dégageait de la fumée noir, il ressemblait à une sorte de chevalier noir. Son amure légèrement violacé tenait au corps de son propriétaire comme une seconde peau. Sa visière brillait d'un rouge menaçant. Une petite queue de cheval bleutée tombait du haut de son casque vers l'arrière. L'homme fixait à présent Shirou qui venait d'entrer.  
"RAHHH!" cria le chevalier noir  
Le roux n'attendit pas une seconde et fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains.  
"Berserker je suppose" murmura l'Irregular Saber  
Le chevalier noire s'élança à l'intérieur de l'appareil et dégaina son épée noire, qu'il abbatiat en direction du roux qui bloqua l'attaque. Berserker hurla encore une fois et envoya un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du roux qui fut propulser contre un mur de la cabine.  
"La zone est trop petite pour que j'utilise ma magie.." murmura le Counter Guardian  
Le roux se leva et essuya le peu de sang qui venait de couler depuis sa bouche avec le dos de sa main droite, il ferma les yeux et soupira.  
"Trace : Overedge" murmura le combattant  
Ses lames jumelles se sont misent à briller avant de s'agrandir et de prendre une forme plus dangereuse comme une paire d'elle noire et blanches. Shirou s'élança contre le chevalier et lança une de ses armes contre l'homme, Berserker l'évita et l'attrapa au vol, l'épée prit une couleur noire sombre avec quelques traits rouges.  
"RAAAAAH!" hurla Berserker alors qu'il s'élançait contre Shirou avec sa propre épée et Kanshou dans les mains.  
Shirou évita tout les assauts que lui lançait Berserker et brisa Kanshou avec Bakuya. Berserker jura et sauta en dehors de la cabine pour se retrouver sur le nez de l'avion. Le chevalier noire sauta dans le vide et Shirou soupira.  
"Irregular!" cria la blonde qui arrivait tenant fermement son épée cachée derrière un fourreau d'air "Que s'est-il pa-" commença Saber avant d'être coupé par le bruit d'un avion militaire qui venait d'apparaître devant leur avion. Berserker se tenait debout sur l'avion noire.  
Shirou jura et fit apparaître son arc noir dans ses mains, il le tendit devant lui alors qu'il faisait apparaître dans sa seconde main, une épée dont la lame était une spiral, il posa l'épée contre la corde de son arc et l'étira, l'épée émettait un bruit horrible. Rapidement l'air se rassembla autour de la pointe de l'épée devenue maintenant une flèche.  
"Une épée qui devient une flèche?" examina Irisviel qui était derrière Saber  
"I am the bone of my sword.." murmura le roux  
 **CALADBOLG III**  
Il tira sa flèche qui transperça rapidement l'air, Berserker fit bouger l'avion qu'il contrôlait qui évita de justesse l'attaque.  
"RAAAH!" hurla Berserker alors qu'il venait de faire sortir toutes les armes de son avion militaire qui visaient à présent l'avion de ligne dans lequel se trouvait Irisviel, Saber et Shirou.  
"Il va tirer faîtes attention!" prévient Shirou qui s'avançait en tendant son bras droit devant lui  
Une lumière violacée se concentra dans le creux de sa main que Shirou ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaître une fleur violette qui dévoilait ses pétales.  
 **RHO ARIAS**  
Berserker tira tout ses missiles ainsi que les balles que ses mitraillettes avaient. Rapidement la première pétales éclata causant un grimacement de douleur pour le roux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Berserker s'arrêta de tirer faute de munitions. Shirou fit disparaître son bouclier et sortit de la cabine pour se retrouver sur le nez de leur avion.  
"Attends Shirou!" cria Irisviel  
Il ignora l'ordre de son Master et sortit son arc et tira directement plusieurs flèches rouge que Berserker évita en faisant tourner son avion.  
"Ne me sous estime pas, Berserker!" menaça le roux alors que les flèches firent demi-tour afin de poursuivre leur cible qui bougeait maintenant pour les éviter. L'avion noir disparut à travers les nuages et ne revient plus, le roux s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une violente migraine lui attaqua le crâne, il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
"Irregular?" appela Arturia en le regardant se tordre de douleur  
 **Cela t'amuses, Counter Guardian?**  
Shirou écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il venait de reconnaître la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un écho  
"Alaya.." murmura le roux  
 **Tu es mon chevalier, comment oses-tu faillir à ton devoir pour participer à une guerre du Graal? Ne t'ais-je pas donner la force que tu recherchais?**  
"Irregular?!" appela rapidement Arturia alors que Shirou se tordait de douleur et semblait parler tout seul  
 **Dois je te rappeler pourquoi as-tu passé un pacte avec moi? Ainsi que ton devoir?**  
L'avion commençait à faire un bruit inquiétant, le réacteur droit explosa faisant basculer lentement l'engin sur le côté, mais, Shirou l'ignora, il se tenait encore la tête.  
"Laisse moi Alaya, j'en peux plus de tout ça.." supplia le roux en hurlant  
 **Tu as passé un pacte avec moi mon preux chevalier, tu connais ton devoir. Mais, te voir espérer pouvoir t'enfuir me fait rire, alors continue.**  
Le roux ne remarqua même pas qu'il commençait à tomber, il fut ramené à la réalité quand la blonde lui attrapa une main alors qu'il tombait, il écarquilla les yeux et repris ses esprit rapidement.  
"Saber..?" appela le roux en regardant la blonde qui le retenait  
"Irregular, trouve une solution, l'avion tombe!" ordonna la blonde alors qu'elle le ramena sur le nez de l'avion  
Il secoua la tête et soupira, il tendit son bras droit devant lui et ferma les yeux.  
"Trace : On" murmura t-il "Imagine là, une épée qui défie les lois de gravité, une épée qui flotte dans l'air, une grand épée. Imagine son fonctionnement, imagine sa structure, ses matériaux" se disait l'homme  
"L'avion pique droit vers la mer, qu'allons nous faire?" demanda Irisviel  
"Apparais, épée rebelle : Rebel Sword!" cria le roux  
Une épée plutôt grande large apparut devant le roux, elle flottait légèrement, l'arme était entièrement grise et brillait d'un bleu éclatant par endroit. Le roux se tourna en direction de la femme aux cheveux argenté et lui tendit sa main droite qu'elle attrapa, il la tira vers elle. Le duo Master-Servant monta rapidement sur l'épée qui ne bougea pas, Irregular jeta un regard en direction de la blonde qui n'avait pas bouger.  
"Tu peux venir Saber, je vais vous sortir de là" annonça l'homme  
Elle ne répondit pas et monta directement derrière l'homme, elle s'accrocha à sa taille pour ne pas tomber quand l'épée commença à décoller et à s'écarter de l'appareil qui tombait. L'épée flottait sans aucun mal dans l'air, Irisviel tenta de regarder en bas mais se résigna préférant serrer d'avantage le roux afin de ne pas tomber.  
"Où as-tu trouvé une telle épée?" demanda la blonde alors que le roux amorçait une descente douce  
"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai créée" répondit-il simplement  
"Créer?" répéta son Master en levant les yeux vers l'homme  
"Oui, je peux créer des armes si je les imagines. Je leur donne un nom et je l'ai utilise" continua Shirou en fixant devant lui cherchant la rive au loin  
"Pour le nom : Rebel Sword?" demanda Arturia  
"J'ai créé cette épée en imaginant une arme qui pourrait flotter dans les airs, j'ai donc décidé de ce nom comme une rebelle qui ne respecte aucune loi, ce qui est le cas avec cette épée" expliqua l'homme "Master, je vais nous faire atterrir sur la plage là-bas" annonça l'homme en montrant un petit coin tranquille où personne ne s'y trouvait  
Irisviel acquiesça rapidement et il atterrit sur la rive quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes descendirent rapidement de l'épée et fixèrent l'avion qui venait d'entrer en contact avec l'eau à présent.  
"Quelques minutes de plus et on se trouvait dans l'eau nous aussi, merci à toi Shirou" remercia la femme aux cheveux argentés  
"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose" répondit le roux qui se tourna vers la blonde "Il faut remercier Saber, si elle ne m'avait pas attrapé je serais tombé et je n'aurais pas pu vous aider"  
"Tu as raison, merci à toi Saber!" remercia Irisviel en s'inclinant  
"Ne me remercier pas Irisviel, je n'ai fais que mon devoir de chevalier" répondit Arturia.  
La blonde s'apprêtait à faire disparaître son armure mais s'arrêta, elle fixa un endroit derrière elle et se tourna vers le roux qui fixait le même endroit.  
"Tu as sentis ça, Irregular? C'est une invitation au combat"  
"Oui, que faisons-nous Master?" demanda Shirou en se tournant vers Irisviel  
"Nous allons répondre à son invitation!" répondit le Master, Irisviel se tourna vers Shirou et semblait réfléchir  
"Shirou, tu ne devras pas intervenir, nous devons garder ta présence secrète, tu ne dois en aucun cas intervenir!" avertit la femme  
"Très bien Master, je resterais sous ma forme spirituelle et je cacherais ma présence" conclut l'homme qui se tourna par la suite vers Saber et s'avança un peu.  
Arturia le regarda d'un air indifférente et fut surprise de voir qu'il s'inclina devant elle.  
"Je te laisse la sécurité de mon Master entre tes mains Saber, je te souhaite également un bon combat"  
Arturia soupira et tendit sa main libre et blindée en direction de l'homme qui l'attrapa vivement.  
"Je prendrais soin d'Irisviel, Shirou" annonça la blonde  
Le roux sursauta, elle l'avait appelé "Shirou" alors qu'elle n'avait fait que de l'appeler "Irregular" depuis leur rencontre, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue il se sentait content. Quand il lâcha sa main il ressentit comme un vide, il l'ignora rapidement et il disparut dans de petites particules bleues comme son épée flottante.  
"Bon, allons-y Irisviel!" commanda Saber qui se mit en route suivit de la femme aux cheveux argentés

* * *

"Je veux descendre Rider!" se plaignit un jeune homme  
Le jeune homme était bien plus petit qu'un personne moyenne, son corps était presque frêle. Il a des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur, il portait une chemise blanche avec un pull vert par dessus, sa cravate jaune et noire volait à travers le vent. Il portait un pantalon de la même couleur que son pull et des chaussures marrons. Le jeune homme s'accrochait du mieux qu'il pouvait aux poutres du pont.  
"HAHAHA! Hors de question! Nous sommes sur une bonne zone pour observer!" annonça son Servant  
Rider était le total contraire du jeune homme, il était grand de taille avait une musculature imposante. Il avait des yeux rouge et le teint bronzé, ses cheveux roux coiffés en arrière étaient courts et descendaient en collier de barbe jusqu'à son menton. Il portait une armure de cuir style romain, le tout calfeutré d'une grande cape rouge à fourrure, l'ensemble le faisait ressembler à un lion.  
"Oh on dirait qu'un Servant à répondu à son invitation!" observa Rider  
"On devrait y aller nous aussi, notre but est bien de tuer tout les Servants non?"  
"HAHAHA! Oui, mais nous devons observer avant tout!" s'exclama le Servant qui se leva faisant trembler la poutre sur laquelle ils se trouvaient causant un cris de peur de la part de son Master

* * *

Saber s'avança en première suivit de près par Irisviel. Au bout de quelques pas elle s'arrêta et fit un signe à la femme derrière elle qui s'arrêta également. Devant eux se trouvait un homme plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille vers l'arrière et des yeux oranges. Il portait une tenue moulante verte sarcelle qui lui laissait les épaules libres, une ceinture marron qui lui passait autour de ses cuisses. Il portait de grandes bottes grise et noire dont les pointes de devant étaient en métal. Il possédait un gantelet au bras gauche et une mitaine passe-coude au bras droit. Il avait un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Il tenait dans chacune de ses mains 2 lances toutes deux entouré d'un tissu violacé, l'une d'elle avait une pointe jaune et semblait plus petite que l'autre qui avait une pointe rouge.  
"Je suis content que quelqu'un ai répondu à mon invitation! Mais je suis encore plus heureux que ce soit Saber qui soit venu!" s'exclama l'homme en regardant la femme devant lui  
"Je me devais de répondre à une telle invitation, c'est digne de ta classe, Lancer" félicita la blonde qui s'avança un peu  
"J'aimerais me présenter correctement mais la guerre et mon Master me l'interdise. J'espère que mon nom de classe sera suffisant" annonça l'homme en se préparant  
"Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous sommes des Servants, nous devons nous entre-tuer afin d'obtenir le Graal, c'est la seule raison de notre venue" répondit Arturia qui leva son arme cachée derrière un fourreau d'air à côté de son visage.  
"Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'espère que nous aurons un combat incroyable, moi Lancer te défie en duel"  
Arturia ricana et fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire arrogant.  
"Moi Saber, accepte ton défis!" répondit Saber qui s'élançait à présent contre Lancer

* * *

Kiritsugu était sur un toit d'un bâtiment, il regarda à travers ses jumelles le combat qui opposait Saber et Lancer.  
"Montre moi ce que tu as, Saber" se murmura l'homme à lui même  
Il se trouvait dans un coin reculé de Fuyuki, une petite zone portuaire remplis de conteneurs. Il balaya la zone avec ses jumelles jusqu'à tomber sur la forme d'un homme sur un toit plus loin, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.  
"Maiya, arrives-tu à voir le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment un peu au sud de ma position?" demanda Kiritsugu à travers l'appareil qui lui servait à communiquer avec son agent  
"Désolé, je suis dans un angle mort" répondit Maiya

* * *

 **Qu'elle est ta mission, Counter Guardian?**  
Shirou ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait nul part, tout était noir autour de lui, il s'immobilisa quand il reconnut la voix.  
"Alaya.." murmura l'homme  
 **Je répète ma question, qu'elle est ta mission?**  
"Protéger mon Master et me rappeler de l'identité de cette femme" répondit le roux  
Un éclair bleuté tomba sur le roux qui hurla de douleur, il pouvait entendre les bruits d'agacement d'Alaya.  
 **Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi es-tu venu me voir?**

* * *

Il marchait en se tenant à une rambarde sur le côté, il avait forcé l'entrée du complexe pour atteindre ce lieu. Ce lieu dans lequel se trouvait la conscience du monde : Alaya. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de marche il l'atteind enfin, le dernier sous-sol, en entra et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un pont qui s'élevait au dessus d'une centaine de mètres de vide.  
 **Que viens tu faire ici?**  
Le roux regarda autour de lui, il avait entendu une voix, il tourna la tête pour remarquer une sphère bleu qui flottait.  
"Je.. je suis venu chercher de la force!" annonça le roux  
 **Hahaha, de la force? Pour faire quoi?**  
"Je veux devenir plus fort pour être digne de marcher à ses côtés! Je veux comprendre sa souffrance afin de pouvoir être là quand elle en a besoin! Je veux sauver les gens qui sont dans le besoin comme elle le faisait avec son peuple! Je veux revoir ce sourire!" cria le roux  
 **Serais-tu prêt à abandonner ton humanité pour réaliser ton idéal?**  
Ce jour là il n'avait pas hésité un instant, il savait déjà sa réponse. Aujourd'hui il regrettait, il avait signer un pacte avec le diable, un diable qui lui avait donné l'immortalité ainsi qu'une seule destination : la destruction de l'humanité.  
"Oui!" hurla Shirou  
 **Alors très bien, quel est ton nom?**  
De petites particules bleutés ont commencés à apparaître et à se rassembler formant de petit filament qui se collèrent contre le roux, il pouvait déjà sentir le pouvoir affluer en lui.  
"Emiya Shirou!"  
 **Bienvenue à toi. Le pacte a été forgé tu es MON Counter Guardian**

* * *

Il hurla alors qu'il se tenait la tête, Alaya lui avait fait revivre ce moment.  
 **Tu as passé un pacte avec moi, Emiya Shirou! Termine cette guerre rapidement et revient avec moi. Cette femme t'as abandonné, te laissant seul et tu lui cours après?**  
"Elle ne m'a pas abandonné.. Elle a du partir.. Elle était obligé.." répondit Shirou en haletant  
 **FAUX!**  
Un autre éclairs bleu le transperça le faisant hurler de douleur.  
 **Elle est partit! Tu es resté seul! Durant toutes ses années! J'étais la seule à tes côtés! Je t'ai fournis la puissance nécessaire pour réaliser ton idéal! Tu as oublié son nom et son visage et tu espères la retrouver? Mais à quel point es-tu aussi idiot? Elle t'as oublié aussi! Elle est partie!**  
La voix d'Alaya résonnait à travers tout son corps comme des coups d'épées, il grimaça de douleur et tenta de se relever mais tomba.  
"Je ne l'ai pas oublié! Tant que je continuerais de rêver d'elle j'avancerais! Tant que mon coeur me dévoilera le chemin, j'avancerais!" hurla le roux qui se leva difficilement  
 **Ton chemin à travers ton idéal de sauver tout le monde est jonché de cadavres et de sang, tu es le monstre qui élimine sans sentiments, qui le fait de lui même!**  
Shirou s'arrêta, il aurait vraiment tué tout ces gens? Il était vraiment devenu un monstre? Non, il n'avait fait que suivre son idéal, un idéal dans lequel pour sauver 10 000 personnes il fallait en tuer 100, c'était la dur réalité.  
"Tu-Tu m'avais ordonné de les tuer!" reprocha le roux  
 **T'avais je demandé de venir me voir pour recevoir de la puissance?**  
Le roux s'immobilisa, il tomba à genoux et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Non, elle ne lui avait jamais ordonné de venir la voir, il l'avait fait de lui-même.  
"Tout ces gens méritaient d'être sauvé.." tenta le roux  
 **Tout ces gens? Tu veux dire comme ces enfants?**

* * *

 _Shirou marchait à travers un océan de flammes et de débris, il y avait eu une grosse explosion puis les flammes avaient tout engloutit. Il avançait en ignorant les cris et les pleures. Les autres enfants lui suppliait de les aider, mais il les ignora et continua d'avancer._  
 _"Aide moi.." supplia un enfant_  
 _Shirou l'ignora et continua d'avancer. Au bout de quelques mètres il tomba. Il ferma les yeux, pendant combien de temps? Il ne le savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est quand il les rouvrit il y avait un homme avec des cheveux noirs au dessus de lui, il avait l'air heureux._  
 _"Il est vivant.. Il est vivant.. j'ai pu sauver quelqu'un!" s'exclama l'homme_  
 _Shirou soupira et ferma les yeux, il venait d'être sauver._

* * *

 **Si tout les gens méritaient d'être sauver alors pourquoi les as-tu ignoré?**  
Le roux hurla, il avait ignoré tout ces gens pour se sauver lui même.  
 **Ce monde ne mérite t-il pas d'être détruit?**  
"Si.." répondit le roux sans aucunes émotions  
 **Regarde les s'entre-tuer pour un vulgaire objet pouvant réaliser tout leur souhaits. Une guerre égoïste pour des égoïstes.**  
Shirou regarda devant lui, il pouvait voir Saber se battre avec Lancer, elle venait d'éviter un coup qui lui allait lui être mortel, mais en échange elle avait perdu l'usage de son bras gauche à cause d'un tendon tranché. Irisviel ne pouvait pas soigner cette blessure.  
 **Rejoins moi, détruisons ce monde d'égoïste!**  
Shirou se leva et se dirigea vers la sphère bleue qui flottait non loin de lui.  
"Je t'aime Shirou" résonna une voix  
Le roux écarquilla les yeux, cette voix, il avait l'impression de la connaître, ces mots, il les avait déjà entendu. Il regarda autour de lui, il allait s'allier encore une fois avec Alaya, il recula.  
 **Je vois qu'il est encore trop tôt, ne t'en fais pas, tu es MON Counter Guardian**  
Shirou se retourna et regarda la scène de son partenaire qui haletait, elle était blessé, pourquoi son cœur se serrait à cette scène?

* * *

"Ces 2 lances, tu es Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, l'un des chevaliers de Fiona" commença la blonde "La lance rouge Gae Dearg qui passe à travers tout ce qui est magique et Gae Buidhe, la lance jaune qui cause des blessures qui ne se soignent pas" finit-elle  
L'homme ricana, il posa ses deux lances sur ses épaules et fixa la blonde.  
"C'est exact, et toi tu es, Arthur Pendragon, le roi des Chevaliers, c'est un honneur de te combattre!"  
Arturia ricana et regarda rapidement l'état de son bras, il était inutilisable.  
"Tout l'honneur est pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de très fort Lancer" complimenta le Roi des Chevaliers  
L'homme s'inclina dignement puis se releva.  
"C'est un honneur de me faire complimenté par toi!"  
La blonde souffla rapidement et leva son arme avec son seul bras restant. Lancer ricana puis s'élança en direction de la femme, il pointa sa lance rouge vers l'avant. Soudain, une ombre rouge et blanche s'interposa, le roux attrapa la lance rouge l'empêchant d'atteindre Arturia, il fixa de son regard ambre le plus froid l'homme en face de lui.  
Shirou n'attendit pas une seconde et envoya un violent coup de genoux dans la hanche de l'homme qui fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres. Il se retourna en direction de la blonde.  
"Pourquoi es tu venus!" cria la blonde  
Le roux ne l'écouta pas et attrapa son bandeau sur son front et le défit, il attrapa le bras blessé de la blonde et entoura la plaie avec le tissu. Il attrapa la veste blanche qui était sur ses épaules et la posa sur celles de la blonde.  
"Arrête ça! Je peux-" commença la blonde mais s'arrêta quand elle rencontra les yeux ambre de l'homme, ses yeux avaient l'air perdu.  
"Je suis Emiya Shirou.." murmura le roux à lui même comme si il essayait de se persuader de quelque chose  
"Saber, prends mon Master avec toi et partez, je m'occupe de cette zone.." annonça le roux d'un air absent  
"Shirou! Pourquoi es-tu venu, je t'avais dis de restez sous ta forme spirituelle!" cria Irisviel qui arrivait en courant, elle fut arrêté par le bras de la blonde lui barrant le passage  
"Qui es-tu!" cria Lancer qui s'élançait à présent contre le roux en pointant sa lance jaune vers l'avant.  
Le roux évita la première lance et dévia l'autre qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Shirou attrapa rapidement le cou de l'homme et le leva, il pointa son bras droit en arrière laissant son membre briller d'un éclat vert menaçant.  
"Tu as blessé mon compagnon.." murmura le roux avant de regarder froidement Lancer qui tentait d'attraper sa lance mais fut stoppé par le pied de Shirou qui se posta sur l'arme "Dégage de ma vue!" hurla le roux en envoyant son poing dans l'estomac de l'homme le lâchant avant l'impact. Lancer fut propulsé à plus de cinquante mètre transperçant plusieurs conteneurs.  
"Il n'est pas comme d'habitudes" avertit Arturia en regardant Irisviel

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

Et voilà ! Ayant reçu une review de Storm0719 qui me demandait de faire des chapitres plus long, je me suis exécuté et voici un chapitre 2 fois plus long! N'hésite pas me dire si tu préfères plus long ou plus court cela ne me gênera absolument pas ! Sur ce, j'espère qui vous allez aimer la tournure que prends l'histoire! Je vous remercie de suivre cette histoire, merci aux followers (Anthony00, Laserwise, Storm0719, Verlinte et dimortum) De gros bisous et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Arturia recula suivit d'Irisviel. La femme aux cheveux argenté resta derrière la blonde qui reculait en surveillant le roux qui n'avait pas bougé.  
"On dirait qu'il se passe la même scène que dans l'avion" examina le Master de l'homme  
"Oui, il semble absent. Mais cette fois-ci il a vraiment l'air d'être une personne totalement différente de celui que nous connaissons" répondit la blonde  
Lancer se releva avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur ses lances, il cracha un peu de sang et releva son regard vers le roux.  
"Hahaha, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as une sacré force" ricana l'homme "Tu es peut-être Berserker? Non, les Servants de classe Berserker ne parlent pas"  
Il ricana encore une fois et se releva complétement, il marcha en direction du roux qui releva son regard vers lui.  
 **L'ennemis est encore debout, termine ton devoir Counter Guardian!**  
"Je ne veux plus me battre.." murmura le roux  
 **Tu le dois, c'est ton devoir, as-tu oublié ton idéal?**  
"Mon idéal.." continua le roux, il tourna la tête pour voir derrière lui la blonde et son Master qui reculait, il devait s'occuper de cette zone afin qu'elles puissent s'enfuir, il ramena son regard sur Lancer qui avançait tranquillement.  
Il attrapa son crâne pour tenter de calmer une violente migraine.  
"HAHAHA! LES COMBATS ONT DEJA COMMENCES ON DIRAIT!" cria un homme  
Le roux leva les yeux pour voir Rider sur son char tiré par plusieurs taureaux, le char s'arrêta entre Lancer et Shirou. Derrière Rider se trouvait son Master qui soupira que soulagement quand ils se posèrent sur le sol.  
"Je me présente, je suis le Rider de cette guerre!" annonça le plus grand du groupe  
Lancer ricana et posa ses lances sur ses épaules.  
"Je suis Lancer, tu viens d'interrompre un combat qui allait commencé tu sais" dit-il avec sarcasme  
"Oh! Je suis désolé Lancer, j'étais intrigué par celui-ci!" répondit Rider en jetant un coup d'œil à Shirou qui semblait trembler de rage.  
"Lancer, nous nous retirons!" annonça une voix au loin  
"Bien mon Seigneur" répondit le Servant avec dégout dans sa voix  
Le Servant soupira et passa sous sa forme spirituel sans ajouté un mot.  
"Lancer est partit!" cria le Master de Rider  
"Tu as raison gamin, il ne reste plus que nous, et lui!" affirma Rider en montrant Shirou "Oh gamin, je souhaite t'affronter!" cria l'homme roux  
Shirou releva son regard vers l'homme qui était dans son char, il avança de quelques pas avant de faire apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains. Rider éclata de rire et donna un coup sur les rênes qui tenaient les tauraux. Les animaux ont commencés à courir à travers le ciel. L'homme volait maintenant à travers le ciel et tournait en rond autour du roux qui soupira. Shirou tendit sa main droite devant lui.  
"Trace On : Apparais, Rebel Sword!" murmura le roux  
Son épée défiant les lois de gravité apparut devant lui, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et monta dessus, en quelques seconde, il s'envola à la poursuite de Rider qui semblait très surpris par l'objet.  
"Rider! Il nous suis en volant sur une épée!" s'exclama son Master en s'accrochant à son Servant pour ne pas tomber

* * *

Les deux femmes couraient à travers la zone industrielle, Irisviel s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, remarquant que la femme ne suivait plus Saber s'arrêta et se rapprocha d'elle.  
"Je dois vous mettre dans un endroit dans lequel vous serez en sécurité Irisviel!" annonça la blonde  
"Je-je sais! Je dois juste- juste reprendre mon souffle!" répondit la femme en haletant  
Le rire bruyant leur fit lever leur regard au ciel pour voir Rider qui était poursuivis par Shirou qui tirait de nombreuses flèches que l'homme massif évitaient. La blonde remarqua rapidement que son compagnon jetait des regards sur les deux femmes pour vérifier leur position. Arturia abaissa son regard sur Irisviel qui reprenait son souffle, elle n'attendit pas une seconde et la porta sur son dos malgré les cris de la femme, elle reprit sa course rapidement.  
"Saber! Je peux courir toute seule!" s'écria la femme aux cheveux argenté  
"Je suis bien plus rapide que vous Irisviel, je peux également vous portez" répondit calmement le Servant qui sauta sur un conteneur pour couper la route et aller plus vite.  
"Où allons-nous?" demanda la femme  
La blonde ne répondit pas et regarda autour d'elle pendant qu'elle sautait de conteneurs en conteneurs, elle remarqua rapidement la sortie de la zone industrielle et commença à s'y diriger.  
"Nous allons le plus loin de cette zone afin d'éviter que nous soyons poursuivis, par la suite je voudrais que vous utilisiez un sort de commandement afin de faire revenir Shirou à notre position" expliqua le Roi des Chevaliers  
"Très bien je ferais ça, dis moi Saber depuis quand utilises-tu son nom? Tu ne faisais que l'appeler "Irregular" depuis qu'il a été invoqué" demanda la femme  
La blonde sursauta et ricana rapidement.  
"Je ne sais pas trop, depuis ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion je respecte sa force, j'utilise son nom sans trop y réfléchir, est-ce une chose mauvaise, Irisviel?" demanda également la blonde  
La femme secoua la tête négativement.  
"Non je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Il est le fils adoptif de Kiritsugu même si il semble avoir oublié comment il a été adopté, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise personne" expliqua la femme  
"Je le pense également, il n'a pas souris une seule fois depuis qu'il est apparut à l'église et il ne semble pas tenir à sa vie également, de plus, après ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion et son attitude qu'il a eu aujourd'hui je suis plutôt curieuse d'entendre ses explications" répondit Arturia en atterrissant dans une ruelle à l'abris des regards  
"Je suis d'accord avec toi" confirma Irisviel en descendant du dos de la blonde qui s'accroupit "Fais moi voir ton bras"  
La blonde s'exécuta et lui montra son bras blessé, elle ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser son pouce ce qui rendait l'utilisation de son Noble Phantasme impossible. Irisviel enleva le bandeau du roux qui était sur la blessure et l'examina.  
"Tu as un tendon de coupé" expliqua la femme  
"Oui, je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouce donc je ne pourrais pas utiliser mon Noble Phantasme tant que cette lance est encore là" répondit Arturia  
Irisviel banda la blessure avec le bandeau et se releva suivit d'Arturia qui commença à se diriger à l'extérieur de la ruelle.  
"Saber attends!" appela la femme  
La blonde se retourna pour regarder curieusement la femme qui s'approcha d'elle.  
"Tu devrais faire disparaître ton armure, les gens te regarderont avec méfiance et nous passeront pas inaperçu" expliqua la femme  
"Tu as raison, j'avais oublié un tel détail" affirma la blonde en faisant disparaître son armure ne laissant que sa robe bleu et des bottes en cuir marrons  
Irisviel attrapa la grande veste blanche qui était sur les épaules de la blonde et couvrit entièrement la blonde avec cachant principalement ses vêtements.  
"Voilà, avec ça nous pourrons marcher sans trop de difficultés" répondit la femme aux cheveux argentés en prenant les devant suivit de près par Arturia

* * *

Shirou tira encore une salve en direction de l'home massif qui évita pour la énième fois l'attaque. Rider fit un demi-tour et se dirigea vers le roux en dégainant une épée. Shirou fit de même en faisant apparaître ses épées jumelles. Il évita le grand Servant en plongeant en direction du sol avec son épée volante, il fut suivit de près par Rider qui rigolait encore, au dernier moment avant de s'écraser contre le sol, Shirou remonta en piqué et fit un demi-tour rapide et lança ses deux lames en direction du colosse qui remontait en piqué également, il fit apparaître son arc dans sa main droite et sa flèche ayant une forme d'épée dont la lame était une spiral dans l'autre, il plaça sa flèche contre son arc et soupira.  
 **CALADBOLG III**  
Il tira la flèche qui percuta rapidement le colosse qui cria de surprise ne s'attendant pas à une tel flèche de la part de Shirou. Ce dernier fit apparaître une autre paire de Kanshou et Bakuya et se dirigea vers l'homme un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
"Viens à moi, Shirou!" cria une voix qui résonna dans sa tête  
Le roux sursauta et une lumière bleu l'entoura le faisant disparaître de l'endroit où il était.  
Après que la fumée se dissipa, Rider regarda autour de lui, Shirou n'était plus là.  
"Il est partit?" demanda son Master qui releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui  
"On dirait bien que oui gamin, il est plutôt fort, j'ai hâte de l'affronter encore une fois!" rigola l'homme  
"Rider! Ne rigole pas! Il a détruit tes montures!" cria son Master  
En effet, les quelques taureaux ont été détruit par la flèche du roux laissant le char sur le sol.  
"C'est une raison de plus!" rigola encore une fois le Servant  
Son Master soupira en entendant son Servant rigoler.

* * *

Irisviel venait d'utiliser un sort de commandement, l'aile droit sur sa main gauche disparut rapidement. Les deux femmes se trouvaient dans un bâtiments abandonné à l'abris des regard, rapidement un cercle bleu apparut au sol devant eux laissant voir Shirou apparaître dans le centre. Le roux releva son regard vers son Master et fixa les deux femmes d'un regard froid.  
"Pourquoi m'avez vous appelé! J'aurais pu éliminer Rider facilement!" cria le roux en avançant  
"Nous devions nous regrouper afin d'établir une nouvelle stratégie" répondit calmement Saber qui fit apparaître son épée la tenant avec sa seule main valide sentant la colère du roux. Irisviel reculait un peu sous le ton de l'homme.  
"J'aurais pu facilement détruire tout les ennemis qui se présentaient devant mon chemin!" cracha Shirou en regardant la blonde  
"Dans ton état actuel tu n'es capable de rien" répondit sèchement la blonde  
Shirou grimaça de colère et fit apparaître ses deux épées favorites, il s'élança contre la blonde essayant de la blesser. Arturia évita facilement l'attaque et brisa les deux armes d'un seul coup de son épée sacrée.  
"Tes coups sont comme ceux d'un animal blessé, ils sont faibles et perdu" affirma la blonde augmentant la colère du roux qui fit apparaître une autre paire d'épées jumelles. Irisviel tendait sa main gauche devant elle voulant utiliser un autre sort de commandement.  
"N'utilisez pas ça Irisviel, dans son état actuel je peux m'occuper de lui très facilement" annonça la blonde en regardant Irisviel et prenant soin d'éviter les attaques du roux  
Arturia laissa son regard retomber sur Shirou qui attaquait, elle évita encore une fois une attaque puis était faible, elle soupira et donna un coup de la garde de son épée dans le cou de l'homme qui ferma les yeux avant de tomber inconscient. Son corps tomba en avant et Arturia le rattrapa avant de soupirer.  
"Il est..?" commença Irisviel en s'avançant  
"Endormis, n'ayez crainte, il se réveilla dans quelques heures" répondit Arturia alors qu'elle posa l'homme par terre  
"Je vois.." soupira Irisviel de soulagement, elle s'approcha du roux et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son visage était détendu. Arturia s'agenouilla également et baissa son regard sur le roux.  
"Saber, est-il possible qu'un Master rêve du passé de son Servant?" demanda Irisviel  
"Oui c'est en effet possible, parfois quand le lien entre le Servant et son Master est assez puissant il est possible que son passé vous soit visible à travers des rêves. Pourquoi cette question, Irisviel?" demanda Arturia en relevant son regard vers la femme devant elle  
"Quand nous étions dans l'avion, j'ai rêvé de quelques choses d'assez étrange, il y avait Shirou dedans.." commença la femme  
"Shirou? Qu'elle genre de rêve avez eu?" demanda rapidement la blonde  
"C'était assez étrange, il se trouvait non loin d'une grande sphère noire, il avait des sorts de commandements sur la main" commença la femme  
"Des sorts de commandements? Il était un Master? Quel était son Servant?" demanda rapidement Arturia  
Irisviel ne répondit pas tout de suite et abaissa son regard sur le roux encore une fois. Elle pouvait sentir les regards insistant de la blonde sur elle.  
"Son Servant, c'était toi.." annonça finalement la femme.  
Arturia sursauta, elle regarda la femme d'un air ahuri et ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'abaisser son regard vers le roux qui dormait encore.  
"Saber, je crois que tu es la femme qu'il recherche" ajouta également Irisviel en relevant les yeux vers Arturia. La blonde releva également son regard rapidement.  
"La femme qu'il recherche? Comment peux tu en être sur?"  
"Dans le rêve que j'ai eu, avant de disparaître tu lui a avoué tes sentiments.."  
Arturia ne répondit pas et se leva, elle se dirigea un peu plus loin. Elle s'adossa à un mur et fixa le seul.

* * *

Un blanc c'était installé, personne ne savait depuis combien de temps mais il était là depuis longtemps. Arturia détourna son regard vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Kiritsugu arrivait, il passa rapidement devant la blonde et s'arrêta non loin d'Irisviel.  
"Iri" appella l'homme  
La femme se leva rapidement et s'approcha de son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
"Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose Kiritsugu, je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas pu caché l'identité de Shirou.." s'excusa la femme  
"Ce n'est pas grave, ils ne semblaient pas avoir reconnu la classe de Shirou. Nous avons pu voir ses capacités, cela dépasse ce que j'avais prévu" répondit l'homme. Kiritsugu se tourna vers Saber qui regardait le sol et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il ne préféra pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait et abaissa son regard vers le roux qui dormait encore.  
"On a eu quelques problèmes, Saber à du le frapper pour qu'il s'évanouisse" expliqua rapidement Irisviel  
"Je vois, cela est-il dû à son passé?" demanda l'homme  
"Nous pensons que oui, nous lui poserons quelques questions plus tard" répondit sa femme  
Kiritsugu ne répondit pas et se leva, il se dirigea vers la sortie et se retourna.  
"Notre cible principale sera Lancer, nous devons l'éliminer afin que Saber puisse se soigner. En bas du bâtiment se trouve une voiture, elle vous conduira jusqu'à une maison à l'extérieur de Shinto. C'est ma maison, nous l'utiliserons comme base. Il y a un mur magique autour, vous sentirez tout de suite quand un invité surprise entrera" annonça l'homme qui quitta le bâtiment aussi vite qu'il était entré.

* * *

 **Quel est ton nom?**  
"Emiya Shirou.." répondit le roux sans aucune émotion  
 **Quel est ta mission?**  
"Protéger mon Master et retrouver me rappeler de la femme que j'aime.."  
Un éclair bleu le traversa le faisant hurler de douleur, la grande sphère bleu tourna autour du roux, elle prit rapidement la forme de Shirou et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
 **Je repose ma question : Quel est ta mission?**  
Alaya avait prit la forme et la voix de Shirou qui ne répondit pas à la question causant un soupir de la part de la volonté du Monde.  
 **Tu veux te rappeler de la femme que tu as aimé? Mais dit moi, pourquoi tu l'aimes?**  
Le roux se coucha sur le dos et regarda au dessus de lui essayant de se rappeler le moindre détails sur cette femme. Mais à son plus grand malheur rien ne lui revient, il ferma les yeux sachant très bien comment allait réagir Alaya.  
 **Tu vois, tu ne te rappel même plus de ce qui t'as attiré chez elle, pitoyable.**  
Shirou ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle avait raison, il pouvait voir que son clone de lui même reprit la forme d'une sphère bleu qui disparut dans la seconde qui suivit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir une odeur de vanille qui le rendait nostalgique, il pouvait sentir qu'il bougeait, il avait la tête sur quelque chose. Après un long effort il ouvrit lentement les yeux, il rencontra les yeux rouges de son Master devant lui, elle avait l'air plutôt contente, il se redressa pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était dans une voiture, il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer qu'il était assis à côté d'Arturia qui avait sa tenue de garde du corps, il écarquilla les yeux en ayant compris qu'il dormait sur son épaule et que l'odeur de vanille venait d'elle.  
"Oh tu es réveillé Shirou!" s'exclama son Master qui lui attrapa les mains "Te souviens tu de ce qui c'est passé hier?"  
Le roux ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, il se souvenait qu'Alaya lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il se souvenait également d'avoir combattu contre Rider et d'avoir été rappeler de force par Irisviel, après il avait voulu blesser la blonde. Il sursauta sur ce détail et se tourna vers la blonde qui regardait vers l'extérieur.  
"Saber, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir voulu t'attaquer!" s'excusa rapidement le roux en s'inclinant  
Arturia tourna la tête vers lui et ne lui répondit pas, elle se rappela rapidement ce que lui avait avoué Irisviel et se détourna pour reporter son regard vers l'extérieur.  
"Moi, le Roi des Chevaliers, être tombée amoureuse d'un homme? Impossible! J'ai été élevé en tant que garçon, je n'ais pas pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme" se dit-elle rapidement ignorant complétement les excuses du roux  
Shirou regarda rapidement la blonde qui l'ignorait et détourna le regard, il avait tenté de l'attaquer elle et son Master, il avait faillit en tant que Servant, il laissa son regard tomber par terre. Voyant que la situation était devenue critique, Irisviel claqua ses mains entre elle et afficha un sourire.  
"Shirou, j'ai quelques questions, tu penses pouvoir y répondre?"  
"Je ferais de mon mieux Master" répondit Shirou en relevant son regard vers elle  
"Que s'est-il passé dans l'avion et lors du combat contre Lancer? Tu avais l'air différent"  
Le roux se raidit et abaissa encore une fois son regard vers le sol, il allait devoir leur expliquer, il allait devoir encore se rappeler de cette scène, ce pacte avec le diable.  
"Il y a longtemps, j'ai passé un pacte avec la conscience du Monde qui à pour nom : Alaya.. Je voulais obtenir de la force afin de pouvoir réalisé mon idéal, je voulais sauver tout le monde, je voulais le faire et être digne de retrouver la femme que j'aime et pouvoir marcher à ses côtés.." expliqua le roux causant un sursaut de la part de la blonde qui regarda le roux du coin de l'œil  
"Tu as passé un contrat avec le Monde?" répéta Irisviel  
"Oui, je suis devenue son chevalier qui exécutait ses ordres, j'ai gagné l'immortalité pour réaliser mon idéal.." continua le roux, il prit rapidement une expression sérieuse et triste "Mais j'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps pour réaliser que j'avais fait une erreur, le souhait d'Alaya n'était pas celui de m'aider à réaliser mon idéal mais elle se servait de moi pour faire le Salut de L'humanité.."  
"En gros tu as été utilisé?" demanda son Master  
"Exactement, j'ai tué énormément de monde de mes mains" dit-il en regardant ses mains "J'ai mis très longtemps à comprendre que pour sauver 1000 personnes il fallait en tuer 100, je pensais qu'Alaya m'ordonner d'exécuter les pires pourritures de la planète, mais en réalité, son souhait est l'extermination de l'humanité afin qu'elle puisse renaître comme une race meilleur" finit le roux  
"Tu as donc tué d'innombrables personnes dans ton vivant?" demanda Irisviel  
"Oui, même si je ne suis pas encore mort actuellement, mon corps doit encore être dans cette plaine enneigée à attendre que je revienne.." répondit finalement Shirou  
"Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Penses tu vraiment que la femme que tu aimes aurait voulu ça?" demanda Arturia qui n'avait toujours pas parlé  
Shirou tourna son regard vers la blonde et sourit tristement, la blonde sursauta, elle venait de voir le premier sourire du blonde puis son invocation, pourtant, ce sourire était forcé, il était triste, pour une raison qui lui était obscure elle le savait, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu et ne le connaissait que depuis 2 jours.  
"Elle doit avoir honte de moi, je suis sûr que si elle était là elle me cirerait dessus.." avoua l'homme qui baissa son regard sur le sol "Si j'obtenais le Graal, je lui demanderais de me faire disparaître de ce monde.. Que tout le monde oublie mon existence afin d'empêcher la fin de l'humanité que je causerais au bout du compte.." finit l'homme  
La fin de phrase de l'homme fit sursauter les deux femmes, Arturia brulait intérieurement, pourquoi avait-elle l'envie de lui crier dessus?  
"Master, je pense que Saber devrait m'éliminer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Alaya me détruise le cerveau et que je perde la raison" expliqua le roux  
"Je ne ferais jamais ça" répondit sèchement la blonde en tournant la tête vers l'homme qui la regardait d'un regard surpris  
"Saber, je risque de vous attaquez encore une fois! Je pourrais même tuer mon Master!" cria le roux  
"Si il telle chose arrivait je protégerais Irisviel" répondit Arturia  
"Pour-pourquoi ferais-tu ça!" demanda Shirou  
Arturia soupira et montra son bras blessé au roux qui ne comprenait toujours pas.  
"Malgré le fait que tu es désobéis aux ordres de Irisviel tu m'as sauvé lors de mon combat contre Lancer, c'est pour cela que si tu venais à perdre le contrôle je ferais en sorte que tu reviennes dans le bon chemin" annonça la blonde en tournant les yeux vers l'extérieur  
Shirou sursauta, son cœur se réchauffa en entendant la voix d'Arturia disant qu'elle serait là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.  
"Voilà qui est réglé!" annonça Irisviel alors que la voiture s'arrêta enfin.  
Le roux sortit en premier et fit apparaître sa tenue de garde du corps, il ouvrit la porte à son Master qui sortie rapidement suivit de près par Arturia. Le roux ouvrit rapidement le coffre prenant soin de prendre les quelques valises présentes et suivit les filles, il s'arrêta alors qu'il venait de reconnaître la maison. Irisviel se retourna vers le roux qui n'avait pas bougé.  
"Un problème Shirou?" demanda son Master  
"Je-je connais cette maison! C'est là où j'ai vécu!" s'écria le roux qui se précipita dans la maison suivit par les deux femmes

* * *

Arturia suivait le roux qui marchait rapidement dans la maison comme si il la connaissait par cœur, il ouvrit une des portes coulissantes et y entra, il regarda autour de lui et semblait plutôt surpris.  
"Qui a t-il, Shirou?" demanda la blonde  
Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite et continua d'examiner la chambre.  
"Durant mon enfance, j'ai vécu ici, c'était ma chambre" expliqua le roux qui ouvrit la porte coulissante qui était à l'intérieur ouvrant sur une autre chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient de nombreux futons  
La blonde suivait le roux dans tout ses mouvements, il avait l'air plutôt content de découvrir les pièces dans lesquels il a vécu même si il cachait son bonheur  
"Shirou, tu te rappel de ton passé concernant cette maison?" demanda la blonde ce qui arrêta Shirou dans ses actions  
"Pas vraiment, mais cette maison me rend très nostalgique, je me déplace instinctivement dans les pièces" répondit le roux  
"Saber!Shirou!" appela la voix d'Irisviel qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard en tirant ses valises "Oh vous êtes là! Cette chambre est plutôt grande!" cria la femme en regardant autour d'elle alors qu'elle avait posé ses valises dans un coin

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, Irisviel avait décidé de dormir dans la pièce à côté de "l'ancienne chambre" de Shirou. La femme dormait à point fermé. Arturia fermé la porte coulissante donnant dans l'actuelle chambre d'Irisviel et se dirigea dans le couloir pour voir Shirou qui était assis à l'extérieur laissant les baies-vitrées ouvertes, l'homme regardait les nombreuses étoiles présentes dans le ciel.  
"Que fais-tu?" demanda la blonde  
"J'essaie de me rappeler de son visage" répondit simplement le roux  
Arturia déglutit, elle hésitait, le Roi des Chevaliers hésitait à dire au roux qu'elle était surement la femme qu'il recherchait.  
"Shirou, quels sont les détails que tu sais concernant cette femme?"  
"Je me souviens de ses cheveux, ils volaient à travers le vent, ils étaient d'un or unique" dit-il en se retournant vers la blonde "Comme les tiens je dirais" rajouta l'homme en se retournant par la suite  
Un long blanc s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'interrompis. Arturia soupira et sortit à l'extérieur se plaçant devant le roux dos à lui.  
"Irisviel m'a dit qu'elle avait rêvé quand elle était dans l'avion, son rêve concernait ton passé" commença la blonde  
"Mon passé?" répéta l'homme  
"Oui, elle a appris que tu étais un Master.." continua Arturia  
Le roux se leva rapidement et ne trouva rien à dire.  
"Et j'étais ton Servant" finit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour lui faire face  
Le roux recula jusqu'à percuter le rebord pour tomber en arrière.  
"Tu-tu étais mon Servant?"  
"Il semblerait que oui je serais ton Servant dans une prochaine guerre, Irisviel n'a pas eu plus de détail concernant la guerre, en tout cas, elle sait qui est la femme que tu recherches" finit Arturia  
"Elle sait qui elle est? Dit le moi! Je dois absolument m'excuser auprès d'elle! Peut-importe si nous nous connaissons pas encore à cette époque là je veux m'excuser de l'avoir oublié! De l'avoir surement déçu!" cria le roux en se levant rapidement  
Arturia soupira, une lumière bleu l'entoura faisant apparaître sa robe blindée, elle leva les mains dans ses cheveux et défit le ruban qui maintenait sa coiffure laissant tomber ses cheveux dorés sur ses épaules, une légère bourrasque les fit voler ce qui provoqua un visage surpris de la part du roux qui semblait se tenir le crâne.  
"Tu.. Tu étais donc elle?"  
"Il semblerait que oui, malgré que nous sommes pas sensé nous rencontrer à cette époque" répondit Arturia alors qu'elle mit quelques minutes avant de refaire son chignon surplombé de sa tresse et d'attacher le tout avec son ruban bleu malgré le fait qu'elle prenait du temps vu l'inutilité de son pouce gauche. Elle fit disparaître l'armure la laissant simplement dans sa robe bleu avec des bottes marrons. Elle sursauta quand le roux posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'un instant car la seconde d'après il la prit dans ses bras et murmura de multiples excuses.  
"Je suis désolé Saber, je ne me rappelle pas encore exactement de notre rencontre mais maintenant je connais ton visage et je ne l'oublierais plus.. Je suis désolé d'être devenue une telle personne, je suis un monstre aux yeux des gens alors que je souhaitais devenir un superhéros.." s'excusa le roux ne voulant pas lâcher la blonde  
"Tout le monde a des regrets concernant sa vie" répondit Arturia  
Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Shirou lâcha la blonde et recula de quelques pas, il posa sa main droite sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.  
"Je peux le sentir, je peux clairement sentir les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi" annonça le roux en fixant les yeux émeraude de la femme devant lui, Arturia déglutit et posa sa main valide sur son cœur pouvant le sentir battre à la chamade sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.  
"Je.. Je suis le Roi des Chevaliers, j'ai été élevé et j'ai vécu en tant qu'homme malgré que je sois une femme, je sens mon cœur battre à ma chamade quand tu es présent mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi" répondit Arturia, elle fut surpris de voir le roux tomber à genoux se tenant le crane et semblait souffrir, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui.  
 **Cette plaisanterie à assez duré, tu es MON Counter Guardian, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter?**  
"Alaya.." murmura le roux, il leva son regard ambre vers les yeux vert inquiet de la femme à ses côtés "Tu devrais t'écarter Saber.." prévenu le roux  
 **J'en ai plus qu'assez de te laisser courir partout, tu es à MOI**  
Le roux grimaça de douleur et tomba rapidement inconscient laissant son corps tomber en avant mais fut rattrapé par la blonde qui remarqua rapidement quelques traits noir apparaître sur le cou du roux.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait encore dans cet endroit dépourvu de lumière. Il se leva, la sphère bleu apparut devant lui et prit la même voix et la même apparence que lui.  
"Arrête ça Alaya, j'ai retrouvé celle que j'aimais" annonça le roux  
 **Raison de plus non? Tu voulais simplement la retrouver, maintenant que cela est fait tu peux revenir**  
"Non!" cria le roux  
 **Tu es naïf, tu est fort mais naïf, un esprit d'enfant dans un corps de guerrier**  
Son clone s'approcha du roux pour être à quelques centimètres de lui.  
 **Nous sommes pareil, je suis toi et tu es moi!**  
"C'est faux! Je suis Emiya Shirou, et tu es Alaya!" répondit le roux  
 **Je suis l'esprit et tu es le corps qui exécute tout mes désirs, nous avons passé un pacte ensemble qui nous lie pour toujours.**  
Shirou recula rapidement mais fut frappé par un éclair bleu le faisant hurler de douleur.  
 **Très bientôt je prendrais le contrôle de ton corps, dans 2 jours pour être exact**  
"Tu ne peux pas.." haleta Shirou  
Son clone s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla, il ricana simplement en regardant l'homme gémir de douleur  
 **Je suis la conscience du monde je peux faire ce que je veux!**  
Le clone attrapa rapidement la gorge du roux à terre et le leva, il serra son emprise faisant gémir le roux qui n'arrivait plus à respirer.  
 **Je choisis ceux qui meurt et ceux qui peuvent vivre, tu es MON Counter Guardian, tu as le devoir d'exécuter n'importe lequel de mes ordres!**  
Le clone lança le roux par terre qui haleta pour reprendre son souffle, Alaya claqua ses doigts et Shirou commença à hurler en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles, le roux releva rapidement le regard vers le clone.  
"Arrête les Alaya! Je ne veux plus entendre leur cris!" supplia Shirou  
 **Tu les entends n'est-ce-pas? Les cris de ceux que tu as ignoré.**  
Shirou laissa rapidement son front tomber contre le sol essayant tant bien que mal de faire arrêté les pleures et les cris qui résonnaient maintenant dans son crâne.  
 **Quel est ton nom?**  
"Emiya.." commença le roux mais qui s'arrêta en commençant à chercher la suite, il abaissa ses mains et releva son regard vide vers le clone  
 **Quel est ta mission?**  
Le clone s'agenouilla au niveau du roux et posa sa main droite sur la joue de l'homme qui ne répondit pas. Le clone prit rapidement la forme d'une sphère bleu.  
Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui!  
Shirou ferma les yeux, il pouvait entendre le rire sadique d'Alaya.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une mèche blonde, il tourna la tête pour remarquer qu'Arturia était assise derrière lui les yeux fermés. La blonde ouvrit rapidement les yeux et les abaissa vers les yeux ambre de l'homme.  
"Qui es-tu?" demanda Shirou

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, merci également à tout le monde! Sur ce, des bisous et bonne année !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

"Tu ne me reconnais pas?" demanda Arturia qui fronça les sourcils en regardant le roux qui semblait réfléchir, il sursauta comme s'il venait de se réveillé et regarda les yeux émeraude du Roi des Chevaliers.  
"Saber!"  
La blonde soupira de soulagement et regarda le roux se lever, elle fronça les sourcils remarquant rapidement des marques noires à l'arrière du cou du l'homme, elle s'approcha et lui baissa la tête causant un sursaut de la part de l'homme qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.  
"Pourquoi as-tu ces marques?" demanda Arturia, la blonde s'impatienta quand elle remarqua que le roux ne répondait toujours pas, elle soupira et appuya sur la tête du roux pour qu'il la baisse encore plus, elle examina par elle même la marque noire pour essayer de comprendre.  
"Cela a t-il un rapport avec Alaya?" demanda la blonde, elle eu sa réponse lorsque le roux sursauta, elle se sourit à elle même et soupira "Que signifie ces marques?" continua la blonde en le demandant dans un ton qui l'obligeait à répondre  
"Elle prendra le contrôle de mon corps dans 2 jours.. C'est un compte à retour, quand la marque sera complète je n'existerais plus.." répondit finalement le roux en se levant "C'est pour cela que je vais donner mon maximum malgré le peu de temps qu'il me reste"  
Arturia se leva également, elle tenta d'attraper la manche du roux pour l'arrêter mais se résigna, elle suivit du regard les déplacements du roux qui se plaça à l'extérieur de la chambre en s'asseyant fixant simplement l'extérieur. Elle soupira et s'assit contre un mur en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Un cris la fit sursauter, elle se leva directement en faisant apparaître son épée dans la main, elle connaît ce cris, c'était celui du roux, elle sortie directement de la chambre et faillit mourir de surprise en voyant la personne qu'elle connaissait très bien, c'était Merlin. Shirou semblait également surpris.  
"Emiya Shirou, tu es en danger" prévint le mage  
"Merlin?" appela la blonde qui s'avança aux côtés du roux, le mage aux cheveux gris s'inclina rapidement.  
"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir mon Roi"  
"Merlin, pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda Arturia  
"Je suis là pour Emiya Shirou, il est atteint d'un mal qui causera la fin de l'humanité" répondit le mage en s'approchant du roux se permettant de regarder la marque du roux  
"Un mal?" répéta le roux  
"Alaya est une entité qui a pour unique but le salut de l'humanité par son extinction et sa renaissance" continua le mage  
"Alaya prendra le contrôle de son corps dans 2 jours Merlin, que pouvons nous faire?" demanda la blonde qui regarda le mage faire  
"Emiya Shirou a passé un pacte avec Alaya, un pacte liant son corps et son esprit pour sa cause, il est hélas impossible de rompre ce pacte" répondit le mage en se tournant vers l'ancien roi  
Le roux ricana et s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée et quelques heures.  
"La seule solution est de détruire mon corps avec ton épée sacrée Saber" annonça le roux en regardant la blonde  
"Tu as dit être victime d'une malédiction qui te rendait immortel" répondit la blonde septique  
"Quoi de mieux pour vaincre une malédiction qu'une épée sacrée?" répondit Merlin à la place du roux  
"Exactement, je ne peux pas me donner la mort, et Alaya prendra le contrôle de mon corps bientôt, même avec l'utilisation de sorts de commandements je ne pourrais pas tenir contre son contrôle" continua le roux  
"Je ne peux pas utiliser mon Noble Phantasme" répondit la blonde en montrant son bras blessé  
Le roux regarda le bras d'un air triste et leva ses yeux vers le ciel.  
"Il faudrait donc terminer cette guerre en moins de 2 jours?" demanda Merlin  
"Ce serait l'idéal mais c'est impossible" répondit le roi  
"Si c'est possible!" annonça le roux en se levant  
"Et comment? Pour cela il faudrait attiré tout les Servants à un même endroit et.." commença Saber avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle leva les yeux vers le roux pour le voir la regarder avec un petit sourire, il voulait faire ça, attirer tout les Servants à un endroit et les combattre tous.  
"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas le faire!" cria la blonde  
"Si, j'ai passé ma vie à combattre, je donnerais mon maximum pour les battre, ma priorité sera Lancer" expliqua le roux  
"C'est de la folie, tu te feras tué!" répondit brutalement la blonde  
Le roux ricana et s'avança en direction de la blonde, il croisa les bras calmement.  
"Je suis un Servant qui n'aurait pas du apparaître dès le départ. De plus, je n'ai montré d'intérêt à ma vie depuis que je suis enfant"  
"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne montres tu aucun intérêt pour ta vie? Tu n'as donc pas envie de vivre?!" cria la blonde  
"Je causerais la destruction de l'humanité. Donc non je n'ai pas envie de vivre, ma vie n'a aucune importance si je peux en sauver des dizaines de millions" répondit le roux en fronçant les sourcils "J'ai lié mon corps et mon âme à Alaya, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, c'est pour cette raison, je vaincrais Lancer, tu pourras te soigner et ainsi tu pourras me tuer avec ton Noble Phantasme" finit-il  
Saber ne répondit pas se contentant de fixer les yeux ambres et déterminés du roux, il soupira et tourna sa tête vers le mage qui n'avait pas interrompu la dispute.  
"Merlin, pouvez-vous retenir cette blonde qui va tout faire pour m'arrêter?" demanda le roux en montrant du doigt la blonde qui semblait surprise  
"Hey! Arrête ça Shi-" commença Saber avant d'être coupé par le mage  
"Je ne crains pas pouvoir vous aider Emiya Shirou, je ne peux malheureusement rester ici plus longtemps" répondit le mage qui disparu aussitôt  
Shirou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de soupirer, il tourna la tête vers la blonde qui l'a regardait maintenant. Il regarda clairement ses yeux verts qui lui disaient de ne pas partir. Il soupira encore une fois et lui fit un sourire, il pouvait lire à travers ses yeux que cela ne la rassurait d'aucunes manières. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de toucher sa joue avant d'être repoussé par la blonde qui le regardait sans aucunes émotions.  
"Arrête ça Shirou"  
Le regard incompréhensif du roux l'encouragea à lui expliquer son mouvement.  
"Je ne suis pas la femme que tu as connu, Shirou. Tu agis à mon égard comme cela uniquement car j'ai son corps!" cracha la femme  
"Non! Je-Je t'aime vraiment Saber!" répondit le roux  
"M'aimes tu moi la Saber de cette époque où celle qui était ton Servant?" demanda la blonde en reculant de quelques pas  
La question fit sursauter le roux, il recula de quelques pas en se répétant la question de la blonde.  
"Elle a raison.. J'aime Saber, cette femme est Saber mais je ne la rencontrerais que plus tard.. Elle ne ressent rien en particulier pour moi, je ne serais qu'une gène et un problème de plus dans cette guerre si je continue" se dit rapidement Shirou en baissant les yeux  
Le roux se tourna et soupira, il afficha un sourire triste pour lui même et fit rapidement apparaître sa tenue écarlate, il fit également apparaître son bandeau rouge dans ses mains qu'il attacha sur son front, il se retourna vers la blonde en affichant son visage impassible qu'il avait au début de cette guerre.  
"Tu as raison, je suis désolé. J'aime la Saber que j'ai connu, mais tu n'es en aucun cas différente d'elle. Je suis désolé si je te cause des problèmes" s'excusa le roux se retournant en mettant rapidement sa grande veste blanche sur ses épaules "Je donnerais mon maximum pour vaincre Lancer afin que tu puisses te soigner" finit-il  
La blonde s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut interrompu par l'apparition de l'épée défiant la loi de la gravité aux pieds de l'homme, elle eu un pincement au cœur quand il monta sur l'arme le faisant plané à quelques mètres au dessus de l'herbe.  
"Je te laisse t'occuper de mon Master, je ne veux pas qu'elle utilise un sort de commandement pour me faire revenir. Si elle essaye de l'utiliser, je demanderais à Alaya de me retenir, j'ai pris ma décision" annonça l'homme sans se retourna "Je t'aime, Saber.." se murmura t-il à lui même  
Arturia s'apprêtait à l'arrêter quand il décolla, elle le regarda s'éloigner pour devenir qu'un point dans le ciel, elle s'en voulait à elle même pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Sans perdre une minute elle rentra dans cette maison et se dirigea vers la chambre du Master du roux, elle secoua la femme vivement.  
"Irisviel! Irisviel!" appela la blonde causant un grognement de la part de la femme qui se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard  
"Que se passe t-il Saber?" demanda la femme aux cheveux argentés en se frottant les yeux  
"C'est Shirou!" répondit rapidement la blonde

* * *

Il volait à travers la ville sur son épée. Il soupira et s'arrêta, il leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les quelques étoiles encore présentes malgré le soleil qui commençait à se lever. Il regarda un grand bâtiment non loin de lui et s'y dirigea, il atterrit sur le toit et descendit de son arme, il s'assit rapidement par terre et soupira en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il se trouvait dans cette zone noire dans laquelle se trouvait aucune frontière, il connaissait à présent bien cette zone.  
 **Que se passe t-il? Pour que tu viennes me rendre visite c'est que tu as besoin de quelque chose**  
Il se tourna rapidement remarquant la présence de la sphère bleu non loin de lui.  
"Je veux plus de puissance!" affirma le roux  
 **Hahaha, de la puissance? Je te fournirais autant de force que tu le souhaiteras mais, ce ne sera pas gratuit, tu en ai conscient n'est-ce-pas?**  
"Je te le demande en connaissance de cause, si tu me fournis assez de force pour que je puisse éliminer autant de Servant que possible alors je n'opposerais aucune résistance pour que tu contrôles mon corps"  
 **Oh? C'est un contrat plutôt intéressant que tu me proposes, j'acceptes!**  
Alaya prit rapidement sa forme de clone et se dirigea vers le roux elle ricana laissant son rire résonnait à travers tout l'endroit.  
 **Nous avons un idéal en commun tu sais!**  
"Ne te fiches pas de moi Alaya, tu souhaites simplement détruire l'humanité, moi je veux le sauver!" répondit sèchement le roux en se retournant et en commençant à marcher  
 **Je veux le sauver également**  
Shirou s'arrêta, il se retourna rapidement vers la copie parfaite de lui-même et fixa les yeux ambre de son clone.  
"Tu veux les sauver?" répéta le roux  
 **Exactement, l'humanité telle qu'elle est actuellement est corrompu par des sentiments qui la force à s'entre-tuer tout le temps. Pour la sauver il faut l'anéantir ainsi qu'elle puisse renaître! La nouvelle humanité ne connaîtra pas la souffrance, la colère ni la tristesse! Bonheur et joie seront les mots d'ordres!**  
"Tu veux anéantir toutes la souffrance et la tristesse du monde?" répéta le roux avec un sourire remplis d'espoir qui s'afficha sur son visage  
 **Exactement, pour cela j'ai besoin du Graal, avec lui, je demanderais que la guerre pour cette objet n'existe plus afin que je puisse sauver l'humanité, et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton corps!**  
Shirou baissa les yeux au sol, au final, Alaya voulait simplement sauver le monde? Il soupira et ferma les yeux.  
"Fait en sorte que malgré l'utilisation de sorts de commandements de la part de mon Master ne marchent pas" demanda le roux rapidement  
Il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver le toit de l'immeuble, il se releva et remonta sur son arme et reprit sa route.

* * *

"Quoi? Il est partit dans le but de tuer Lancer?" demanda Irisviel qui venait de finir de se préparer  
"Exactement, il veut réunir tout les Servants ennemis au même endroit et les combattre" répondit la blonde "Pouvez-vous sentir sa position?"  
La Master du roux ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer sur l'énergie de son Servant, elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et afficha un sourire triste.  
"Il se déplace rapidement, je dirais vers l'est à l'extérieur de la ville" répondit la femme "Nous devrions nous dépêcher si nous voulons le rattraper"  
La blonde acquiesça et suivit la femme qui sortait de la maison, à leur grand étonnement ils croisèrent Kiritsugu qui arrivait.  
"Kiritsugu!" appela Irisviel en s'arrêtant devant son mari  
"Que faîtes-vous?" demanda l'homme  
"Nous partons à la recherche de Shirou" répondit rapidement la blonde qui continua d'avancer avant d'être arrêté par Maiya  
"Partir à la recherche de Shirou?" répéta Kiritsugu  
"Oui, il a décidé d'affronter tout les Servants tout seul, il est partit il y a peu" expliqua rapidement sa femme  
"Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un sorts de commandement?" demanda Maiya  
"Inutile, il demandera à Alaya de le protéger" répondit la blonde rapidement en regardant la femme qui venait de poser la question  
"Alaya?" répéta Kiritsugu en se tournant vers son Servant  
La blonde soupira rapidement, son Master n'était pas au courant du passé du roux, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Irisviel pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait expliquer la situation.  
"Kiritsugu, pour être rapide, durant son passé, Shirou à passé un pacte avec la conscience du monde nommé Alaya. Alaya souhaite détruire l'humanité, elle réside actuellement dans son cœur et essaye de le corrompre pour pouvoir se servir de son corps pour réalisé son souhait" expliqua sa femme  
La blonde qui regardait Irisviel sursauta, elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et fronça les sourcils, elle releva la tête pour dire quelque chose quand elle remarqua que Kiritsugu et Irisviel grimaçait de douleur.  
"Saber, c'est quoi ça?" demanda son Master en la regardant  
"L'énergie de Shirou, il la déchaine afin que des Servants viennent à lui" répondit la blonde  
"Nous devons nous dépêcher" annonça Irisviel  
"Oui, Maiya conduit va nous y conduire, Iri, tu viens avec moi afin de nous montrer le chemin" commença le brun, il se retourna vers la blonde "Saber, tu utiliseras le véhicule que nous allions te donner et tu y iras rejoindre Shirou" ordonna Kiritsugu  
"Quel véhicule?" demanda la blonde  
Le brun ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la route, la voiture noire y était garée ainsi que derrière elle une moto. Elle comprit rapidement le désir de son master et afficha un petit sourire espiègle, elle se dirigea vers le véhicule et monta dessus, elle fit rapidement vrombir le moteur et remarqua le Master du roux à côté d'elle.  
"Saber, tu l'atteindras surement avant nous. Fais attention à toi"  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas Irisviel, je le ramènerais à coup sur" répondit rapidement le Servant qui partait déjà

* * *

 **Tu déploies énormément de pouvoir**  
Le roux ricana, la remarque d'Alaya n'était pas fausse, il se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville dans une grande plaine, il croisait les bras et laissait son pouvoir résonner dans l'air.  
"C'est important si je veux que des Servants viennent, ils seront curieux de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un libère autant de pouvoir et viendront" répondit le roux  
 **C'est ingénieux je le reconnais. Dit moi, dans le lot des Servants qui viendront, il y aura surement cette femme blonde, que vas-tu faire?**  
Shirou baissa les yeux pour regarder l'herbe et soupira, il repensa rapidement à ce que lui avait dit Alaya sur son idéal de sauver tout le monde. Il releva la tête et prit un air déterminé.  
 **"Je la vaincrais!" répondit le roux "Combien de temps avant que tu prennes le contrôle de mon corps?" demanda l'homme**  
 **Je dirais 1 heure, tu ne montres aucune résistance il est simple pour moi de le faire alors. Quelqu'un est en approche**  
Le roux releva rapidement le regard pour voir Lancer arriver, il avait ses deux lances sur ses épaules et sifflait.  
"Eh bien, c'est donc toi qui déchaîne autant de pouvoir? On le ressent à l'autre bout de la ville" félicita Lancer  
"En effet c'est bien moi, c'était nécessaire si je voulais que des Servants viennent" répondit le roux en ricanant, il fit rapidement apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains  
Lancer ricana et se concentra, les rubans autour de ses lances disparurent laissant voir la couleur jaune et rouge éclatante des armes, il se mit en position et fixa le roux.  
"J'espère que notre combat sera impressionnant" ricana l'homme aux cheveux noir  
"Trace : Overedge" murmura le roux, ses épées prirent une allure plus dangereuses, il ricana en retour et s'élança contre l'homme échangeant de nombreux coups.  
Le roux sauta en arrière en planta sa lame blanche de sol, la lame ressortit en dessous de son adversaire qui sauta pour l'éviter. Shirou lança sa seconde arme en direction de l'homme qui dévia l'arme avec ses lances. Le roux en profita pour faire apparaître son arc noir dans une main et sa flèche en forme de spiral dans l'autre, il la plaça sur son arc et tira la corde en arrière.  
"Alaya renforce la flèche" murmura le roux  
En réponse, la flèche s'illumina d'un rouge menaçant, le roux sourit et souffle prenant appuis sur le sol.  
 **CALADBOLG III**  
Il tira la flèche qui se dirigea vers son adversaire fendant l'air en deux, la flèche se divisa en deux, puis en centaines de flèches de la même taille. Les projectiles vinrent éclater contre Lancer qui retomba quelques secondes plus tard, du sang coulait depuis sa bouche.  
"Tu ne plaisantes pas on dirait" ricana l'homme aux cheveux noir en essuyant le liquide rouge sur sa bouche  
"Ce n'est que le début" répondit le roux.  
 **Attention à ta droite**  
Le roux tourna automatiquement la tête et sauta en arrière évitant de peu les quelques couteaux qui venaient d'être lancé dans sa direction. Rapidement, un homme apparut depuis une fumée noire. Un homme en sortit, il portait un masque en forme de tête de mort, sa peau était proche du noire et était chauve. Il était vêtus d'une combinaison noire.  
"Voilà Assassin" soupira le roux en regardant l'homme qui venait d'arriver ses couteaux dans les mains, il soupira encore une fois et tourna son regard vers Lancer qui surveillait à présent les deux hommes.  
"HAHAHAHA! Il y a du monde par ici!" cria une voix  
Shirou leva les yeux au ciel pour voir Rider qui volait autour d'eux sur son char, il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard, son Master semblait avoir peur de voir autant d'adversaires au même endroit.  
"Rider! Pourquoi on est venu ici!" cria l'homme de petite taille  
"HAHAHA! Gamin! Quelqu'un qui libère autant d'énergie ça attise forcément ta curiosité!" répondit le colosse en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches pour rigoler  
"Alaya, quels sont leur identités?" demanda le roux à travers sa pensée  
 **Lancer est Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, un chevalier de Fiona. Rider est Alexandre le Grand le grand conquérant et Assassin est Hasan-i Sabbâh l'assassin aux milles identités**  
Le roux soupira encore une fois et croisa les bras se contentant de regarder les nouveaux arrivant.  
"Dit moi gamin! Nous ne connaissons pas ta classe!" demanda Rider en se tournant vers Shirou  
"Disons que je suis quelqu'un d'assez spécial, appelez moi Irregular" répondit le roux en ricanant de sa réponse  
"Irregular?" répéta Lancer, il ricana et fit tourner ses lances avant de les poser sur ses épaules  
Rider se mit à rigoler mais fut coupé par un bruit de moto, tout le monde se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et furent surprit de voir la blonde arriver, elle s'arrêta rapidement et descendit de son véhicule, elle fit apparaître sa tenue de combat et son épée dans sa main droite. Elle s'avança s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose mais n'u pas le temps quand Shirou éleva la voix.  
"On dirait que vous êtes 4, nous n'allons pas attendre plus longtemps! Permettez moi de vous montrer de quoi je suis capable" cria le roux qui posa sa main droite sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

 **Mon corps est constitué d'épées**  
 **Mon sang est d'acier et mon cœur est de verre**  
 **Invaincu par-delà une infinité de champs de bataille**  
 **Pas une fois mis en déroute**  
 **Pas une seule fois vainqueur**  
 **L'orphelin est une fois de plus seul, frappant une poussière de diamants sur une colline d'épées**  
 **Mais cette vie n'est pas encore terminée**  
 **Ce faux corps était constitué d'épées**

 **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**

Le roux rouvrit rapidement les yeux et le sol se disloqua et une lumière blanche engloba tout le monde.

* * *

Quand Arturia rouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait dans un endroit dont elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'horizon, il neigeait à gros flocons, des centaines de milliers d'épées et diverses armes étaient plantées dans le sol, il y avait quelques rouages noires qui transperçaient les nuages gris. Elle se tourna en direction du roux qui n'affichait aucune expressions.  
"Vous vous trouvez dans ma réalité, le dernier paysage que j'ai vu. Vous êtes dans mon monde" commença Shirou  
Les Servants se sont rapidement mis en garde quand le roux leva son bras droit au ciel, des milliers d'épées et d'autres armes s'élevèrent également derrière lui.  
"Je vous vaincrais!" cria l'homme en abaissant son bras vers Assassin  
Les diverses armes transpercèrent rapidement l'homme dont le corps tomba dans la neige.  
Assassin possède plusieurs corps  
Shirou prit rapidement en compte la remarque d'Alaya et ne fut pas surpris de voir une trentaine de personnes dont des femmes et des enfants ayant le même casque qu'Assassin apparurent autour de lui, il soupira et claqua des doigts, une centaines d'armes transpercèrent les corps des Servants qui n'arrivaient pas à fuir. Lancer fronça les sourcils et regarda le roux qui ne disait rien.  
"Rider, il est dangereux" remarqua le Master de Rider  
"En effet gamin" répondit le Servant en montant sur son char et en prenant les rênes de ses taureaux  
Shirou fit apparaître son arc et tira une centaines de flèches rouges en direction de lancer qui arriva à les détruire facilement, le roux lâcha son arc et couru en direction de l'homme, il profita de sa course pour faire apparaître une lance rouge dans sa main droite, il s'arrêta brutalement et amena la lance à côté de son visage  
 **GAE BOLG**  
Il lança la lance qui se propulsa en direction de l'homme, Lancer utilisa sa lance rouge pour percuter la lance qui arrivait mais la lance de Shirou se déplaça sur le côté et continua sa route en direction du cœur, Lancer eu juste le temps de déplacer ses lances qui bloquèrent l'attaque. Il fut rapidement surpris de voir le roux devant lui, Kanshou et Bakuya dans les mains dans leur forme Overedge. Diarmuid eu juste le temps de lever sa lance jaune vers le haut pour se protéger mais Shirou abaissa ses armes détruisant la lance au passage. Lancer sauta en arrière et regarda sa lance disparaître. Shirou sauta de plusieurs mètres en arrière et regarda rapidement au loin le bras de la blonde qui venait de se soigner, elle empoignait son arme à deux mains maintenant.  
"Pour voir notre idéal prendre vie, vous devez mourir, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre idéal vous sauvera" annonça Shirou en regardant rapidement tout le monde  
Il s'élança rapidement en direction de Lancer qui semblait surpris de la vitesse du roux, Diarmuid bloqua toute les attaques mais fut surpris par un coup de pied dans son ventre qui le propulsa plus loin, il se releva rapidement mais écarquilla les yeux quand une centaines d'épées se trouvaient en cercle autour de lui, le roux claqua des doigts et se retournant pour marcher en direction de la blonde, il laissa simplement les cris de Lancer résonner dans l'air laissant son corps disparaître dans de petites particules doré.  
"Comme promis, j'ai éliminé Lancer pour que tu puisses récupérer ton bras" commença Shirou en regardant Arturia  
Une aura noire entoura le roux, la blonde fronça les sourcils et Shirou se tourna pour qu'elle puisse voir la marque qui était à présent complète. Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva son arme en direction du ciel, le fourreau d'air se dissipa révélant la lame doré de l'arme qui illumina la zone, de petites particules couleur or s'élevaient vers le ciel, elle fixa le roux de ses yeux vert perçant, une aura doré entoura l'arme et transperça les nuages. Elle remarqua rapidement le roux se retourner en tendre son bras droit devant lui. Elle hésita pendant une seconde puis souffla.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
Elle abaissa rapidement son arme en direction du roux, le rayon couleur or suivit la trajectoire de l'épée.  
 **RHO ARIAS**  
Une fleur violette apparut, l'aura de la blonde percuta le bouclier. L'attaque fit éclater une pétale. Quelques secondes plus tard l'attaque se dissipa, l'air cacha à présent l'arme de la blonde qui fut surprise de voir le roux encore là, ses yeux n'était plus ambre mais couleur rouge.  
"Cette seconde d'hésitation aurait pu mettre fatale" annonça le roux en ricanant "Laisse moi me présenter, je suis Alaya"

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**

 **Merci à Storm0719 pour ta review ! Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !**

 **Merci également à pour ton favorite ça fait très plaisir !**

 **Merci également à tout le monde !**


	6. Chapitrre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

"Alaya?" répéta la blonde en reculant de quelques pas  
En réponse, le roux ricana, ses yeux ambres avait perdu leur couleur pour un rouge sang, il soupira et regarda autour de lui pour examiner la situation, il ricana encore une fois avant de commencer à s'étirer.  
"J'ai enfin un corps! Même si j'ai faillis mourir quelques secondes plus tôt!" se moqua le Servant contrôler en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, il sursauta et fixa du regard la blonde en affichant un sourire satisfait "Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu as hésité pas vrai? Après tout, tu ne connais que depuis quelques jours cet homme et pourtant tu as hésité à utiliser son attaque"  
Alaya attendit que Arturia sursauta pour ricaner, le Servant roux alla s'asseoir sur une pierre non loin.  
"La raison est assez simple, Emiya Shirou vient du futur, de plus de 200 ans dans le futur pour être exact, de plus, il deviendra votre Master durant la cinquième guerre, il est tombé amoureux de vous et vous êtes tombé amoureuse de lui. Il a été invoqué à cette époque, il fait donc le lien entre la Arturia qu'il a connu et toi. Tu as hérité des sentiments de cette femme" expliqua Alaya qui remarqua rapidement le visage surpris de la blonde  
"Tu dis que j'ai hérité des sentiments que portait sa Arturia envers lui?" demanda le Roi Arthur  
"Exactement! Même maintenant tu es lié à elle, elle est endormie dans le fourreau légendaire : Avalon, attendant patiemment qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux!" répondit Alaya alors qu'elle fit apparaître Kanshou et Bakuya dans ses mains et examinait les épées  
Arturia s'apparaîtrait à répondre quelque chose quand le roux la coupa en toussant.  
"Laissez moi vous dévoiler mes ambitions! Elles sont très simples : Sauvez l'humanité! Pour cela, je vais obtenir le Graal et ensuite grace à ce corps je tuerais tout les humains!" cria Alaya en prenant soin de regarder tout le monde  
"La destruction de l'humanité? Quel genre d'idéal idiot souhaites tu! Tuer tout le monde ne résoudra rien!" répondit brutalement Arturia en claquant son pied dans la neige  
Le roux se détourna, il lui sourit, la couleur rouge sang de ses yeux avaient laissé place à la couleur ambre qu'elle connaissait.  
"Tu as tord Saber, l'idéal d'Alaya n'est pas mauvais il est bon, elle veut simplement que tout le monde soit heureux. L'humanité actuelle est corrompu de sentiments superficielles qui ne font que blesser les gens. Nous allons tuer tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent renaître dans un monde dans lequel bonheur et joie seront quotidien, la guerre et la tristesse ne verront jamais le jour" expliqua Shirou, il remarqua rapidement le froncements de sourcils de la blonde, il soupira et en une fraction de seconde il se trouva devant elle. La blonde fut plutôt surprise et abattit son arme dans sa direction, il arrêta l'épée avec sa main sur laquelle se trouvait quelques traits verts.  
"Je me salirais les mains afin que tout le monde soit heureux, cela compte également pour toi Saber, tu renaîtras dans un monde où tu n'auras pas à être roi" continua le roux  
Arturia recula avec un saut pour prendre ses distances.  
"Je ne veux pas d'un tel monde, j'ai dévoué ma vie et mon existence à mon pays pour le protéger et le diriger, j'obtiendrais le Graal à n'importe quel prix" affirma la femme  
"Je vois, tu es têtue, très bien, alors affronte ta réalité Saber" soupira le roux alors qu'il claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître le paysage autour pour se retrouver dans la plaine dans laquelle ils étaient plus tôt, il se détourna faisant flotter sa veste blanche à travers le vent "Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, si tu désires tant que ça ton souhait il va falloir nous montrer ta détermination" annonça l'homme qui commença à marcher et se placer sur un côté en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il releva la tête révélant une nouvelle fois les yeux rouge sang d'Alaya.  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" hurla une voix alors qu'un homme tomba sur ciel créant un cratère à son arrivé, le roux ricana et applaudit tranquillement.  
"Te voilà Berserker!" ricana Alaya qui montra aussitôt du doigt la blonde un peu plus loin "Je te présente Saber, connu sous le nom du Roi Arthur!"  
A l'entente du nom, le chevalier vêtu de noir s'immobilisa, il tourna la tête vers la blonde et rugit causant un rire de la part du roux, Berserker s'élança direction contre la femme commençant directement un affrontement.  
"Berserker!" appela rapidement une voix d'homme qui arrivait  
Shirou tourna la tête en direction de la voix et remarqua un homme dont les cheveux étaient décolorés, son œil gauche n'avait plus de pupille, il se tenait son flanc gauche qui d'après les connaissances d'Alaya, n'avait presque plus de nerfs. Il portait une veste noire dont la capuche recouvrait sa tête ainsi qu'un pantalon et des chaussures de la même couleur.  
"Oh? Le Master de Berserker!" s'écria Alaya, l'homme en question se tourna vers le roux et fronça les sourcils.  
"Qui es-tu?" demanda l'homme  
"Appelle moi, Emiya Shirou, Alaya ou bien Irregular, cela n'a pas d'importance" répondit le roux  
Le Master de Berserker ne répondit pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de soupira, soudainement une nué semblable à une nuage d'insecte apparut et se dirigèrent vers le roux qui ricana. Shirou fit rapidement apparaître ses épées jumelles préférées. Il soupira encore une fois et s'élança en direction du nuage d'insectes volant, le Master de Berserker cligna à peine des yeux que sa nuée avait déjà disparut, le roux se trouvait maintenant devant lui arrêtant immédiatement ses épées près du cou de l'homme.  
"Tu as de la chance, j'ai envie de voir le combat entre Berserker et Saber sinon je t'aurais tué" annonça le roux qui lâcha ses armes et fit apparaître 2 épées très basiques dans ses mains, il les planta simultanément dans les jambes de l'homme l'empêchant de s'enfuir causant un hurlement de douleur de sa part. Le roux se détourna ne jetant aucuns regards à l'homme derrière lui. Il se concentra sur le chevalier noire qui semblait prendre l'avantage. Le roux soupira et en une fraction de seconde il arrêta un coup d'épée venant de Berserker en direction de la blonde avec sa main droite.  
"Du calme Berserker, je ne t'ai même pas présenté" ricana Alaya en se tournant vers la blonde "Voici Saber, plus connu en tant que Roi Arthur, et Saber, je te présentes, Berserker, connu sous le nom de Lancelot du Lac" annonça la conscience du monde un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
Arturia sursauta et regarda aussitôt l'homme qui s'annonçait être Lancelot, le chevalier noir fit disparaître son casque révélant un visage pâle et de long cheveux noirs, la blonde recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête.  
"Non, non, mon ami, Lancelot.."  
"Roi.. ARTHUR!" hurla Berserker qui se dégagea de l'emprise du roux pour s'élancer contre la blonde qui évitait les coups sans jamais les rendre. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour voir qu'elles tremblaient, elle eu juste le temps de relever les yeux pour éviter une autre attaque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui rigolait.  
"Tu disais que mon idéal est idiot? Le tiens est de refaire la sélection du roi. Un roi est une personne qui représente le bien et le mal, tu es juste une gamine qui agite une épée en brandissant comme excuse le fait d'être roi. Ce n'est pas les autres qui te servent et c'est toi qui sert les autres" rigola Alaya qui jeta un regard sans aucunes émotions à la blonde en question qui semblait plutôt choqué  
"Mon souhait est idiot..?" répéta la blonde "Non.. non.. NON!" hurla Arturia les larmes aux yeux  
"Tu es faible, affronte la vérité, ton idéal ne deviendra jamais réalité" annonça le roux qui se retrouvait maintenant devant elle à une vitesse surhumaine, il envoya son pied dans l'estomac de la blonde qui ne montra aucune résistance est fut propulsé plus loin. Elle se releva doucement et planta son épée dans le sol pour se soutenir. Elle laissa son corps glisser contre son épée et posa son front contre son épée. Le roux examina les faits et geste de la blonde et posa sa main droite sur son cœur, il grimaça de douleur et jura en se retournant pour regarder le Servant en noir qui n'avait pas bougé, il l'ignora complétement et passa à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard quand il entendit un ricanement, il leva les yeux pour voir Rider sur son char tiré par des taureaux dans le ciel, Alexandre le Grand s'arrêta non loin de la blonde et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la mettre dans son véhicule, la blonde releva doucement la tête toujours les larmes aux yeux.  
"Que fais-tu Rider..?" demanda la blonde  
"Ce gamin n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère nous allons nous allier afin de le vaincre!" annonça le grand roux en ricanant  
"Où est ton Master?" demanda le Master de Rider  
"Ils vont bientôt arriver.." répondit-elle en regardant Berserker qui venait d'arriver près de son Master et avait retirer les deux épées plantées dans ses jambes causant un hurlement de la part de l'homme aux cheveux décolorés. Il porta rapidement son Master sur son épaule et s'éloigna de la zone de combat. Shirou se retourna rapidement vers le char et croisa les bras.  
"Que pensez-vous faire?" demanda le roux qui balaya rapidement du regard les 2 Servants ainsi que le Master présent, il s'arrêta sur les yeux verts rempli de larmes de la blonde et grimaça de douleur. Il tomba rapidement à genoux en se tenant le crâne.  
"Emiya Shirou, tu as dis.. être prêt à la tuer.." murmura rapidement Alaya qui releva son regard de couleur sang vers Arturia.  
Saber pouvait voir les yeux du roux passer du rouge au ambre, il semblait faire un combat contre lui-même, elle détourna le regard en regardant le sol.  
"Tu es trop dangereuse!" hurla Shirou qui se leva et fit apparaître son arc noir et tira une salve de flèches en direction de Rider qui donna un coup sur les rênes faisant décoller ses montures pour éviter les flèches.  
"Foutaise!" cria Shirou en tendant son bras droit devant lui "Trace On!"  
Son épée volante apparut à ses pieds et il monta dessus, il décolla pour poursuivre Rider.  
"Ri-Rider! Il nous suit!" cria le Master  
"Je le sais bien gamin!" répondit le Master dans un ton un peu plus sérieux qu'à son habitude "Saber, peux tu faire quelques chose?" demanda Alexandre  
La blonde sursauta et tourna la tête vers Shirou qui tirait encore une salve de flèches sur son épée volante. Elle hocha rapidement la tête pour donner une réponse négative.  
"Je vois répondit Rider, nous allons devoir essayer de le semer" répondit amèrement le grand roux  
"Cette petite course poursuite s'arrête là!" cria Shirou qui lâcha son arc, il tendit ses deux bras sur les côtés. "Trace On" Une immense chaîne lui apparut dans les mains, les deux extrémités se trouvaient dans une mains respectives, il s'accroupit et accéléra sa vitesse arrivant facilement à rattraper Rider, il lança sa chaine qui s'entoura à l'une des roux du char. Shirou s'arrêta brutalement et enroule l'autre extrémité autour de son bras droit, rapidement la force du char l'emporta. Il traça rapidement Kanshou dans sa main libre et balança l'épée comme un boomerang qui se planta dans l'un des crânes des bêtes qui trainaient le char. Le véhicule ralentit rapidement. Alaya se rapprocha du char avec son épée volante et ricana. Rider jura et dégaina son épée, il envoya un coup derrière lui que le roux évita en s'accroupissant. Shirou traça une épée basique et l'abaissa en direction de la blonde qui ne bougeait pas se contentant de regarder son ancien partenaire contrôlé. Le roux se bloqua à la vision de la femme, ses yeux rouges passèrent aussitôt à leur couleur ambre originel. Il lâcha son épée qui disparut aussitôt dans de petites particules bleues.  
"Shirou, pourquoi fais-tu ça.." demanda la blonde qui repensa aussitôt de ce que lui avait dit le roux  
"Pour que tu sois heureuse je dois me salir les mains.. Tu peux me haïr, rejeter toute la faute sur moi je l'assumerais.. N'utilise plus le nom d'Emiya Shirou, je suis un Counter Guardian, je suis le soldat d'Alaya, mon corps est le sien.." annonça le roux se contentant de lâcher la chaine qui disparut laissant le char s'éloigner tandis qu'il restait dans le ciel sur son épée à regarder le véhicule partir jusqu'à devenir qu'un point à l'horizon.

* * *

Iri regardait à l'extérieur de la voiture, ils devaient arriver bientôt, elle soupira et se tourna vers son mari qui ne disait rien, il regardait également à l'extérieur. Soudain, la voiture dérapa sur quelques mètres pour s'arrêter par la suite.  
"Que se passe t-il, Maiya?" demanda Kiritsugu  
"Un servant nous a coupé la route" répondit rapidement la femme qui sortit du véhicule suivit des 2 adultes qui tournèrent leurs regards vers le char qui s'était posé. Rider descendit suivit de son Master et de Saber.  
"Saber!" appela Iri  
"Calmez vous, nous ne voulons aucun affrontement pour le moment, nous voulons faire une alliance" annonça le grand roux  
"Une alliance?" répéta Kiritsugu  
"Exactement, pour vaincre ce gamin roux!"  
Iri sursauta et jeta un regard vers la blonde qui regardait par terre, Arturia s'avança devant la femme et évita son regard.  
"Je suis désolé Irisviel, j'ai hésitée au dernier moment, il a battu Lancer et Assassin" s'excusa le Servant  
"Je me présente, je suis Waver Welvet le Master de Rider!" annonça le plus petit d'entre eux qui s'avança aux côtés de son Servant  
"Pourquoi devrions nous accepter une alliance avec vous?" demanda Kiritsugu sur ses gardes  
"Ce gamin roux est quelqu'un que personne ne peut affronter seul, de plus j'ai déjà une idée de comment le vaincre" expliqua Rider qui croisa les bras  
"Quel est ton idée Rider? Nous avons vu sa force, il nous surpasse tous à tout les niveau!" demanda Saber qui se tourna vers l'homme  
"Il avait l'air assez perturbé du fait que tu sois là, de plus, il a signalé que tu étais lié à ton toi du futur si j'ai bien compris, nous pourrons utiliser ceci à notre avantage" expliqua l'homme  
Saber sursauta et se tourna vers son Master qui ne bougeait pas.  
"Kiritsugu, où se trouve Avalon?" demanda la blonde rapidement  
"Pourquoi faire?" répondit-il en se tournant vers elle  
"Mon moi du futur est dans Avalon, elle sera surement comment vaincre Shirou, c'est notre seul espoir. Il prévoit d'aider Alaya à réaliser son idéal de destruction de l'humanité"  
Il ne répondit pas se contentant de caresser son menton avec l'une de ses mains, il tourna la tête vers sa femme et lui fit un signe, elle acquiesça rapidement et posa ses deux mains sur son buste, une légère lumière doré s'y échappa et quelques secondes plus tard, un fourreau doré avec quelques signes bleu apparut dans ses mains, elle haleta et le donna à la blonde qui regardait l'objet avec nostalgie. Arturia s'agenouilla et serra le fourreau contre elle, une lumière doré l'enveloppa et elle disparut du regard de tout le monde, Waver sursauta et regarda autour de lui.  
"Où est Saber?" demanda le Master de Rider  
"Partie réunir son cœur" répondit Irisviel qui regardait vers le ciel

* * *

Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une immense plaine verte, elle pouvait voir un lac au loin ainsi qu'un château, le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait, pourtant il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, il y faisait bon vivre. Elle s'avança et une légère brise fit flotter sa robe blindée.  
"Je suppose que tu es venue me voir?" demanda une voix qui était identique à la sienne  
Saber se tourna automatiquement découvrant une femme qui lui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau, les seules différentes notable était qu'elle avait les cheveux non attachés qui volaient à travers le vent. Elle ne portait pas d'armure, juste sa robe bleu et blanche et des bottes marrons, elle souriait à la blonde en armure devant elle.  
"Tu es.." commença Saber  
"Je suis la toi du futur, celle qui était le Servant de Shirou et qui est tombé amoureuse de lui" répondit Arturia "Si tu es venue ici c'est que vous avez besoin de mon aide afin de vaincre Shirou, n'est-ce pas?"  
Saber acquiesça silencieusement et regarda l'herbe qui était d'un vert éclatant.  
"Oui, il est beaucoup trop fort pour nous, nous avions pensé que tu pouvais nous aider"  
"Je suis au courant de tout, d'ici je pouvais l'observer d'ici, je le regardais depuis que je suis partie, c'est en partie de ma faute qu'il ait dévié de la bonne route, en tant que chevalier j'ai faillis à ma promesse.." expliqua Arturia  
"Ta promesse?" demanda Saber  
"Oui, j'ai mis mon épée à son service afin de le protéger, j'ai faillis à ma tache, il a dévié de la voie du bonheur.." répondit la blonde en baissant les yeux  
"Tu peux nous aider à le vaincre?" demanda Saber  
"Oui, mais.. Je ne suis qu'une âme maintenant je n'ai plus de corps, si je veux l'aider il faudrait que j'utilise ton corps mais en faisant ça, ton âme sera détruite"  
Le Servant en armure recula de quelques pas et regarda le visage attristé de la blonde devant elle.  
"Je vais disparaître..?" répéta le Servant  
"Oui, à vrai dire, Shirou fait le lien entre nous, tu as déjà commencé à hérité de mes sentiments envers lui, je suis désolé si ceci t'as causé des problèmes ainsi que des incompréhensions"  
"Je vois.. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il m'avait l'air familier et pourquoi ses actions m'énervait parfois et son visage me faisait mal au cœur, c'était du à tes sentiments pour lui, n'est ce pas?"  
La blonde dont les cheveux étaient détachés répondit par un signe positif de la tête et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu.  
"Il me disait que je n'avais plus à sauver mon royaume, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, j'ai vécu dans le seul et unique but de diriger la Grande-Bretagne, j'ai énormément de péchés que je voudrais changer, mais, il m'a fait comprendre que je devais l'accepter et que je devais vivre avec, la Grande-Bretagne est sauve et heureuse maintenant, c'est tout ce qui m'importe" Elle abaissa rapidement les yeux vers son simili devant elle et lui sourit "Je tiendrais ma promesse de mettre à son service mon épée, cette promesse continuera à travers le temps"  
Le Servant regarda avec admiration la détermination de la femme devant elle, pourtant, elle se tourna et regarda le château qui ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau au sien.  
"J'ai voué ma vie à diriger mon peuple et à le protéger, à cause de moi mon royaume est tombé" expliqua Saber en baissant les yeux vers le sol  
"Il est vrai que mon désir de protéger mon peuple est encore présent, mais mon désir de protéger Shirou est au dessus, il a besoin de mon aide et je viendrais l'aider, à cause de moi il s'est sentit perdu et seul, je suis la cause de son changement, je tiens à corriger mes erreurs afin de ne plus les refaire" expliqua Arturia  
"Ton désir est noble, d'après ce que tu dis, ton désir est plus puissant que le mien.." commença Saber qui se tourna vers Arturia "Très bien, je t'aiderais, tu as besoin de mon corps? Je te le donne, même si mon âme doit être détruite. Je lui ai promis de le remettre dans le bon chemin le jour où il s'éloignera" finit la femme  
"Je vois, c'est très noble de ta part, je te remercie" remercia Arturia qui tendit sa main droite en direction de l'autre blonde qui se tourna vers elle. Saber tendit également la main, quand leur 2 mains se touchèrent le Servant en armure se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée et commença à disparaître, Saber affichait un faible sourire avant que son corps disparaisse en de petites particules jaune. Arturia leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.  
"Attends encore un peu Shirou, j'arrive bientôt"

* * *

Le roux releva son regard devant lui, un pilier doré s'élevait dans le ciel transperçant les nuages, il grimaça de douleur et posa une main sur son cœur, son œil droit était de couleur ambre l'autre était rouge. Il grimaça encore une fois quand la marque noire dans son cou s'étendait encore une fois atteignant maintenant le dessous de ses yeux.  
 **Que font ils?**  
"Je ne sais pas Alaya.." répondit le roux en regardant le sol, il se trouvait dans la grande plaine assis sur un rocher, il tendit sa main droite devant lui et soupira "Trace On"  
Une épée doré lui apparut dans les mains, elle était orné de pierres précieuse dont le manche était bleu.  
 **Caliburn, l'épée qui choisis le roi**  
"J'éliminerais tout ceux ce mettant sur la route de notre idéal.." annonça le roux qui se leva  
 **Que feras-tu si tu la voit encore une fois? Tu vas hésiter?**  
Il sursauta, la question d'Alaya n'était pas fausse, il le savait, il ne pourra pas tuer Arturia si il l'a voyait devant lui encore une fois. Il soupira et chercha rapidement une solution qu'il trouva aussitôt, il planta l'épée doré dans le sol et amena ses mains derrière son crâne et enleva son bandeau rouge, il le posa sur les yeux et le rattacha. Il soupira et retira sa grande veste blanche en la lançant dans l'air, il se retourna et attrapa l'épée plantée dans le sol avec laquelle il trancha la veste en deux. Il tendit son autre main libre devant lui et son épée défiant les lois de la gravité apparut à ses pieds, il monta dessus et s'envola dans le ciel.

* * *

"Je suis Arturia Pendragon, Servant d'Emiya Kiritsugu durant la quatrième guerre, et Servant d'Emiya Shirou durant la cinquième. Je suis apparut à votre demande afin de vous aider à vaincre mon ancien Master" annonça la blonde en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant le groupe devant elle, elle portait sa robe blindée et ses cheveux était simplement attaché en une queue de cheval avec son ruban bleu, ses mains étaient posés sur la garde de son épée Excalibur.  
"Tu es Saber?" demanda Irisviel, la blonde tourna la tête en direction de la femme aux cheveux blanc et secoua la tête négativement  
"Pas vraiment, ceci est son corps, mais c'est mon âme, la sienne a été détruite" répondit la blonde  
"Peux tu le vaincre?" demanda Kiritsugu, Arturia se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils se souvenant ce qu'il lui avait forcé de faire  
"Assurément, je connais Shirou comme je connais mon château" répondit Arturia  
"MOUHAHAHA! Il est vrai que tu as l'air différente! Ce ne sera pas un combat aisé, tu en ais consciente?" demanda Rider  
"Parfaitement, mais je sais comment le vaincre" annonça Arturia qui se tourna aussitôt vers le Master de son roux "Irisviel, où est Shirou?"  
"Il s'éloigne de l'endroit où il était avant" répondit Irisviel  
"Je vois, Rider, peux-tu nous transporter jusqu'à lui?" demanda Arturia  
"HAHAHA! Oui je le peux après tout je suis Rider!"  
"Nous comptons sur toi!" encouragea son Master  
Sans plus attendre le groupe monta sur le char de l'homme, ils étaient un peu sérés mais c'était un mal pour un bien

* * *

Il évita un sort que le Servant lui jetait et soupira. Shirou s'était lancé à la recherche des autres Servants et était tombé sur Caster, l'homme imposant était enveloppé dans une toge bleu-violet qui l'enserre des pieds jusqu'au cou. Seules sa tête et ses mains dépassent, ses yeux sont noirs et globuleux comme ceux d'une grenouille et ses cheveux sont gri et coiffés en batailles vers l'arrière. Son sol est bombé, bleu et rouge et est orné de bouts en tissu rouge et bleu comme les habits traditionnels des bouffons. Caster portait également des bagues et son avant bras gauche comporte des nervures rouge gravées sa peau. Sur le devant de sa toge se trouvaient des meubles héraldiques : une épée à l'allure d'une fleur de lys. Derrière le Servant se trouvait un homme aux cheveux roux et aux cheveux noirs, il portait un t-shirt blanc et une chemise violet fluo ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu-violet et des chaussures avec un motif en taches de léopard avec le devant noire. Il portait également un bracelet en argent à la main droite.  
"Capture le professeur! Nous pourrons le torturé!" cria le Master du Servant  
"Vous avez raison Master! Je m'en occupe, ne vous inquietez pas!" répondit le Servant en ouvrant un livre  
 **Gilles de Rais et son Master Uryuu Ryuunosuke, des cibles à éliminer**  
Shirou ne répondit pas se contentant d'éviter une autre attaque. Il soupira et tendit sa main libre devant lui.  
"Trace On" murmura le roux  
Un mur d'épée basique apparut derrière lui, il se contenta d'abaisser son bras laissant les armes foncer en direction du Servant. Ce dernier rigola et de nombreux monstres marins apparurent devant lui et le protégea des nombreuses armes.  
"Qui es-tu?" demanda Gilles de Rais  
Shirou ne répondit pas et s'élança contre le Servant, il sauta de son arme la laissant tomber en direction du Servant qui invoqua un autre monstre pour le protéger, pourtant il n'u pas le temps de se tourner que le roux se retrouva devant lui.  
"Meurs" annonça Shirou abaissant Calibur vers le Servant qui se tourna au dernier moment laissant simplement son bras droit se faire découper par l'épée, le sang gicla rapidement sur la tenue du roux qui n'y prêta aucune attention se contentant de sauter en arrière.  
"Professeur! Vous avez perdu un bras, comment vous sentez-vous?" demanda le Master  
"Je me sens bien Master! C'est un sentiment incroyable!" répondit le Servant  
"Vous devez capturer cet homme professeur!"  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas!" répondit le Servant qui ouvrit son livre, il plaça son bras mutilé au dessus du livre laissant le sang couler sur les page, le livre se mit à briller et les pages se sont misent à défiler rapidement  
 **Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn**  
Rapidement Caster se fit engloutir par un énorme monstre aquatique difforme de plusieurs mètres de haut. Son Master regarda le monstre avec admiration et félicita son Servant en frappant dans ses mains. Shirou se contenta de regarder la scène et soupira, il fit apparaître une seconde fois son épée volante et monta dessus afin de s'élever et prendre de la hauteur, la créature ne ressemblait à rien pour lui.  
 **Dans le passé, c'est Saber qui l'a vaincu avec son Noble Phantasme, tu marches dans ses pas**  
"Je vois.. Alaya fournis moi plus de mana.." demanda le roux qui lâcha Calibur qui disparut aussitôt, à la place il tendit sa main droite devant lui. Il souffla doucement et se concentra, il se mit rapidement en tête l'image d'Excalibur en quelques seconde il traça l'arme qui portant était différente de celle qu'il connaissait, l'épée avait la couleur des ténèbres et ses signes rouges ne faisait que montrer plus d'obscurité à la lame, pourtant Shirou ne se douta de rien ne pouvant pas voir l'arme à cause de son bandeaux, il atterrit non loin du monstre qui s'avançait lentement, il soupira et leva l'arme en direction du ciel, de petites particules noires s'élevèrent tandis qu'une aura noire maléfique entoura l'arme du roux il soupira encore une fois et avança son pied droit devant lui, l'aura noire explosa causant une onde de choc qui détruit tout les arbres dans un rayon de 100 mètres, l'aura prit la forme de l'épée en surdimensionné.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
Il abaissa rapidement l'arme qui transperça le terrain et par la même occasion le monstre ainsi que le Servant qui mourut sur le coup. Le terrain avait été détruit par l'attaque de laissant que le Master de Caster qui était sur son derrière et rigolait nerveusement. Shirou abaissa son arme et se dirigea vers l'homme il l'attrapa par le cou et l'éleva par la seule force de son bras. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se contenta de trancher le cou de l'homme avec son Excalibur des ténèbres laissant le corps tomber par terre et le sang gicler sur le roux recouvrant entièrement son visage et ses vêtements. Shirou abaissa son bras tenant encore la tête de sa dernière victime et soupira.

* * *

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Rider qui volait toujours  
"Un Noble Phantasme" répondit Arturia, à la vu de la lumière noire elle reconnu tout de suite la source, la lumière délivrait la même force que son Noble Phantasme même si quelques différences étaient notables "Nous devons vite allez sur les lieux!" ordonna la blonde  
Sur ces mots, Rider donna un coup sur les rênes et les bêtes se sont mit à crier et à avancer plus vite, en une dizaine de minutes ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux ressemblant plus à un terrain vague qu'à une foret maintenant. Ils descendirent du véhicule et Arturia prit les devants. Les nuages gris s'étaient rassemblaient et la pluie commença à tomber, elle remarqua rapidement la présence du roux non loin tenant la tête d'un homme, il se tourna et balança la tête sur un côté et s'avança marchant tranquillement dans le sang encore frais. La blonde remarqua rapidement son Excalibur dans les mains du roux, pourtant l'épée était d'un noir sombre.  
"Shirou, c'est de ma faute si tu es devenu comme ça, je vais prendre mes responsabilités et tenir ma promesse!" annonça la blonde en empoignant son épée devant elle "Rider, met Kiritsugu et Irisviel en sécurité, je m'occupe de Shirou!" ordonna la blonde  
"Compris!" répondit l'homme alors que le reste du groupe remonta sur le char qui s'envola pour commencer à tourner en rond  
Shirou n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'élança contre Arturia, en envoya un coup à la verticale qu'elle arrêta, faisant simplement glisser l'épée maudite sur la sienne pour qu'elle s'écrase dans le sol, elle envoya un coup de pied blindé dans l'estomac du roux qu'il évita grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine. Il sauta en arrière et jura, il tendit son bras libre devant lui et claqua des doigts. Un mur d'épées et de diverses armes apparurent derrière lui, il abaissa son bras et les armes s'élancèrent contre la blonde.  
 **INVISIBLE AIR**  
Le vent qui recouvrait l'épée de la blonde se dissipa pour tournoyer autour de son propriétaire détruisant les armes qui venaient vers elle. Elle continua sa route en marchant tranquillement gardant la tornade de vent autour d'elle.  
"Je ne pouvais jamais voir le noir dans tes yeux clairs Shirou" commença la blonde en marchant tranquillement vers le roux qui reculait et qui jetaient de nombreuse armes vers elle pour l'arrêter "Mes rêves et ma fierté restent en moi, je n'abandonnerais jamais ce combat, je suis la cause de tout ça"  
"Tu.. TU N'ES QU'UNE COPIE, TU N'ES PAS ARTURIA!" hurla le roux d'une voix difforme "Elle n'existe plus! Elle est partie!" cria le roux créant encore plus d'armes qui s'élancèrent en direction de la blonde, la tornade ne faisait que détruire les armes qui arrivaient.  
Il jura et leva son bras libre dans les airs, une immense épée apparut au dessus de lui, elle faisait au moins plus de 10 mètres de haut pour 5 de large, il abaissa son bras et l'épée s'élança contre Arturia qui s'arrêta et posa sa main libre sur son cœur.  
 **AVALON**  
Un petit dôme l'entoura et l'immense épée percuta le dôme qui dévia l'épée qui s'écrasa derrière elle. Elle pouvait voir le roux reculer de quelques pas, il venait de lever son épée noire dans le ciel, l'aura noire s'éleva, elle fit de même avec son épée dont l'aura dorée s'éleva également. Deux aura transpercèrent le ciel, des petites particules dorée et noire tournoyaient entre elles, la blonde souffla doucement et avança son pied droit devant elle, le roux fit de même.  
 **EXCALIBUR**  
Ils avaient criée le nom de leur armes en même temps, ils abaissèrent également leur arme en même temps, les auras suivirent la trajectoires puis se percuta causant une immense explosion.

* * *

La fumée se dissipa, la blonde haleta et regarda autour d'elle, elle pouvait voir le voir à genoux utilisant son épée comme soutient. Elle s'avança, l'homme ne bougeait pas, il sursauta quand il l'entendit arriver.  
"Ne t'approches pas.. Tu es un clone.." haleta l'homme  
Arturia soupira et planta son épée dans le sol et s'agenouilla devant lui, elle posa sa main sur ses épaules, l'homme sursauta et traça rapidement Kanshou, il donna un coup circulaire faisant reculer la femme de quelques mètres.  
"Mon idéal, je détruirais toute l'humanité afin qu'elle puisse renaître!" hurla la voix déformée du roux. Arturia attrapa son épée et soupira, elle balança son bras droit sur le côté faisant disparaître son armure. Elle s'avança encore une fois tranquillement vers le roux qui reculait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait. Elle finit par se retrouver juste devant lui, elle fit disparaître son épée et attrapa le roux pour commencer un câlin, il sursauta au contact et essaya de s'enfuir mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, ils se laissèrent tomber tout les deux à genoux.  
"Tu es mon fourreau Shirou, nous finirons toujours réunis, j'ai juré de te protéger" murmura la blonde qui jeta un coup d'œil au char de Rider qui s'était posé non loin d'eux. Elle se sépara un peu de lui et retira son bandeau, elle pouvait voir ses yeux ambres et rouges remplis de larmes, elle lui sourit calmement et posa sa main droite sur son propre cœur, une lumière doré commença à briller, elle en retira son fourreau légendaire : Avalon, elle dirigea l'objet en direction du torse de l'homme, le fourreau entra doucement dans le torse l'enveloppant d'une douce lumière dorée. La marque noire qui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage commença à disparaître ne laissant que la marque initiale se trouvait dans le cou.  
"Arturia..?" appela le roux en murmurant  
"Oui Shirou, cela fait plus de 200 ans, mais nous nous retrouvons enfin" répondit la blonde calmement  
Le roux grimaça, Arturia réagit rapidement et se rapprocha de l'homme, elle pouvait clairement voir les yeux du roux changer de couleur. Elle tourna la tête vers le Master du roux.  
"Irisviel! Utilisez un sort de commandements!" cria la blonde  
Irisviel sursauta et se rapprocha, elle tendit sa main sur laquelle se trouvait les 2 derniers sorts.  
"Que dois-je lui ordonner de faire?" demanda la femme rapidement  
"Demandez lui d'obéir à vos ordres jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour évitez d'autre problème!" répondit Arturia  
"Shirou, avec un sort de commandement je t'ordonne d'obéir aux ordres de Saber jusqu'à la fin de la guerre!" cria la femme, la deuxième ailes brilla d'un rouge vif et une onde de choc percuta le roux qui s'immobilisa, Arturia se retourna en direction d'Irisviel ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait donné un tel ordre.  
"Il est plus proche de toi que de nous" répondit Irisviel avec un petit rire  
Arturia soupira et se tourna vers le roux, il semblait regarder dans le vide, elle prit la tête de l'homme pour la poser sur son épaule.  
"Repose toi Shirou, on s'occupe du reste" murmura la femme alors que l'homme ferma les yeux pour s'endormir rapidement

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre**


End file.
